Sweet Cho
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Lee Sungmin harus berusaha membalaskan dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun atas permohonan sepupunya. Tapi, Sungmin sendiri memiliki trauma pada seorang Laki-Laki. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sudah terjerat pada pesona Sungmin dan berniat memilikinya tanpa tahu niat Sungmin padanya. chapter 13 sudah aku post ulang. Silahkan membaca, tapi kalau tetap tidak bisa di fb saya juga ada. DLDR/GS KyuMin/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**~Sweet Cho~**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

…

**Chapter 1**

…

**BRAKK**

"..Hiks.."

Seorang yeoja tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, ia berlari dan menuburk tubuh yeoja lainnya.

"Astaga vicky kau kenapa?" Tanya yeoja manis itu seraya mengelus-ngelus punggung saudara sepupunya.

"Hiks.. Dia jahat min! Dia sudah berani menghancurkan hatiku!" Rancaunya pedih, air matanya terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Menandakan betapa besar sakit hatinya pada seseorang yang menyakitinya itu.

"Ssshh. Tenanglah vic, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Yeoja manis itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin menghela Victoria untuk duduk di sofa.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang tengah kau alami."

Victoria mengusap kasar air matanya. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan menunjukkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam. Membuat Sungmin sedikit keheranan dibuatnya.

"Namja Cho itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Dia hanya mempermainkanku, aku di jadikan mainan olehnya. Bahkan dia terus terang mengatakan padaku kalau aku hanyalah benalu di hari-harinya. Dia juga bilang kalau aku hanyalah seorang yeoja tidak tahu diri yang mengharapkan balasan cintanya. Hikss.. Brengsek!" Victoria menggenggam kuat bajunya. Ia menunduk kuat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ucapan Namja yang di maksud itu mungkin sudah membuatnya sakit hati terlalu dalam.

Sungmin memandangnya sedih dan kasihan. Tega sekali namja itu menyakiti sepupunya sampai seperti ini. Salah apa Victoria padanya? Pikirnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Victoria menangis lagi. "Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya min, tapi dia tidak pernah mau menerimaku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berbuat nekad dengan menjebaknya di kamar hotel. Aku menuduhnya sudah menyetubuhiku."

"Mwo?!" Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan sepupunya ini. "Itu jelas salah vic, tindakanmu sangat keterlaluan."

Victoria menatap tajam Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa min! Aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku rela mengikutinya terus menerus, memata-matainya. Berbuat baik dan manis di hadapannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi apa hah! Dia terus menolakku."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Sepupunya sudah buta oleh cinta. Siapa namja itu? Sampai-sampai membuat Victoria tergila-gila seperti ini.

"Kau harus membantuku min, aku mohon." Victoria menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria mengusap air matanya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan serius. "Kau harus membalaskan dendamku min. Dia sudah mempermalukanku tadi di hadapan semua orang. Kau harus membalas sakit hatiku min, aku mohon." Victoria terus memohon dan menatap mata Sungmin melas.

"Tapi.."

"Kau harus membantuku, buat dia jatuh cinta padamu. Dan setelah kau berhasil melakukannya. Jatuhkan harga dirinya dan putuskan dia secara mentah-mentah." 

**oOoOo**

.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Ucapan Victoria tadi siang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

**'Kau harus membalaskan dendamku' **

**'Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu'**

**'Jatuhkan harga dirinya dan putuskan dia secara mentah-mentah' **

"Arghh! Ini semua membingunkan. Bagaimana ini." Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan terus mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Antara menolak permintaan sepupu dekatnya atau menerima permintaan tolong itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Aku saja takut dengan orang yang bernama 'Laki-Laki'." Gumamnya gusar. "Tapi.."

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Semua namja ternyata sama saja, yang mereka lakukan hanya menyakiti hati yeoja. Tapi.. Victoria juga salah. Kenapa dia melakukan hal senekad itu, menjebak namja yang ia sukai agar bisa bersamanya. Tapi..

"Aishh! Aku bisa gila kalau terus memikirkannya." Setelah itu, Sungmin memutuskan

empat..

untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah.

'Semoga aku bisa melakukannya' Gumamnya dalam hati sebelum jatuh terlelap. 

**.**

Sweet Cho  


Suara bising itu terus berputar dan terdengar di setiap telinga orang-orang di sana. Lampu-lampu glamour berwarna-warni itu menambah kesan betapa asyiknya kalau misalnya kita berada disana.

"Selain berperan sebagai direktur terkemuka. Ternyata kau masih berani datang ke tempat ini?" Changmin berucap menggoda pada sesosok namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Hanya sekedar untuk refresing saja." Jawabnya santai seraya meminum segelas anggurnya.

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Cho Kyuhyun. Ahh, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana nasib yeoja yang sudah kau permalukan tadi di depan seluruh orang." Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tesenyum sinis.

"Menakutkan." Ejek Changmin saat kedua matanya menangkap senyuman tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menatap kegiatan di sekelilingnya dengan tajam dan datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia kembali meneguk anggurnya pelan, menyesapnya seanggun mungkin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sepasang mata indah yang juga menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk tetap fokus menatap mata indah itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menghampiri pemilik mata indah yang membuatnya jatuh di dalamnya.

oOoOo

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena sepasang mata tajam tengah menatap tubuhnya seperti ingin menelanjanginya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sekarang, kenapa ia dengan nekad menyetujui permintaan Victoria. Ia datang kesinipun di antar oleh sepupunya itu, sebelumnya Victoria juga sudah menunjukkan foto namja yang akan ia goda nanti.

**'Baboya Lee Sungmin' **

oOoOo

"Hai.." Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di depan yeoja manis nan cantik itu. Tidak basa-basi ia langsung mengajak berkenalan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, pikirannya sudah tidak fokus karena mata itu terus menatapnya tajam namun menantang.

**'Jadi dia namja itu'** Gumamnya dalam hati. Ya, Sungmin akui kalau namja di hadapannya asli lebih tampan dari fotonya.

"Wanita cantik dan sexy, apakah kau salah tempat nona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak mengerti apa maksdu ucapan namja di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menanggapinya dengan sebal.

**'Astaga aku sudah tidak kuat berada disini'** Teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut bertemu dengan seorang Namja. Siapapun itu, karena ia punya trauma yang menyakitkan di masa lalunya. Ia pernah di tipu oleh mantan kekasihnya dulu, dan hampir di perkosa. Sejak saat itu ia mengikrarkan kalau dirinya membenci makhluk yang bernama 'Pria'.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kembali. "Maaf saya harus pergi dari sini. Permisi." Ujarnya kemudian dan melangkah keluar dari bar dengan pelan.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu. "Mau kemana? Kita belum bersenang-senang di sini bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun nakal.

Sungmin bergetar hebat sekarang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. "Kau-

SRET!

"Maaf saya harus pergi." Secepat kilat Sungmin berlari keluar bar tanpa memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun ia tidak berniat mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi nona." Gumamnya sebelum kembali masuk kedalam bar.

oOoOo

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya kuat. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya.

"Astaga. Aku menyesal sudah datang kesana tadi. Huff."

Sungmin mengusap lelehan keringat di wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.****

**~Sweet Cho~ **

Pagi harinya Sungmin kembali melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Ia di angkat sebagai manager pemasaran.

Sungmin menggelung rambutnya. Mewarnai bibirnya dengan lipstick merah muda yang menawan.  
"Sudah siap, saatnya bekerja." Ujarnya seraya menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

oOoOo

"Karena penjualan produk kita sedikit menurun, maka kita membutuhkan bantuan dari perusahaan lain. Dan kita sudah mendapatkannya." Jelas Tuan Lee pada seluruh karyawan yang bergerak di bidang pemasaran, termasuk Sungmin-Putrinya sendiri.

"Apa nama perusahaan itu appa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Cho Corporation."

Semua pegawai disana mengangguk-ngangguk seraya berbisik-bisik kecil. Perusahaan Cho Corporation adalah perusahaan terkemuka yang sangat di kagumi oleh perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Bisnis mereka sangat kuat dan berpengaruh di dunia, tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya. Bahkan kalau saja ada yang meminta bantuan pada perusahaan itu, mereka harus berjuang sekuat tenaga. Karena Cho Corporation tidak menerima sembarang kolega.

"Apa direktur perusahaan itu akan datang kemari?" Tanya salah satu pegawainya.

Tuan Lee mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi direktur Cho akan datang."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sebuah pintu di ketuk, dengan cepat Tuan Lee mempersilahkan untuk membuka pintu ruang rapat itu. Dan masuklah seorang namja tampan, bertubuh jakung, bermata tajam yang mampu melumpuhkan semua musuhnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

**DEG!  
**

Sungmin merasa dunianya akan hancur sekarang juga. Astaga, dia bertemu lagi dengan namja itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu. Matanya melirik ke arah Yeoja manis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho. Senang sekali anda mau datang kemari." Tuan Lee menjabat tangan Kyuhyun ramah. Kyuhyun balik tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Tuan Lee dengan sopan.

"Saya juga sangat senang bisa datang kemari Tuan Lee."

"Silahkan duduk."

Tuan Lee dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebalahan. Sedangkan Sungmin ia duduk di sebelah ayahnya, ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Tuan Cho ini yang akan membantu perusahaan kita. Semoga semua berjalan dengan sukses."

Semua para pegawai pemasaran bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.  
**. **

Setelah acara meeting selesai, semua pegawai keluar ruangan . Menyisahkan tiga orang disana. Tuan Lee, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sejak tadi, pandangan mata Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Sungmin menyadari itu, dan ia mencoba mengelak dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berusaha fokus pada meeting hari ini.

"Tuan Cho perkenalkan ini adalah putriku satu-satunya. Namanya Lee Sungmin." Tuan Lee memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Lee Sungmin? Ah ne, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Lee Sungmin imnida."

Tuan Lee melirik jam di tangannya. "Appa harus pergi sekarang sayang. Kau temani Tuan Cho berbicara." Ujar Tuan Lee lembut.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya cemas. Cemas karena dia akan di tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Ohh tidak!

"Silahkan Tuan Lee. Saya juga ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan putri anda."

DEG

"Baiklah." Tuan Lee mencium kening Sungmin sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Sudah aku duga." Ujar Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sudah aku duga."

Sungmin mendengus pelan "Maaf tuan, kalau tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan maka saya izin permisi dulu."

Sebelum Sungmin beranjak, tangannya kembali di cekal oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bukan, kalau aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin menahan gugupnya kuat. Sejak tadi ia benar-benar menahan rasa takut di hatinya, berdekatan dengan seorang namja saja ia sudah bergetar hebat, apalagi sampai bersentuhan.

"Nona Lee, apakah kau mau lebih dekat denganku?"

Sungmin berdehem kecil. Tidak mau menjawab, ia merasa ucapan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun seperti sebuah perintah. Perintah mutlak yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa terasa sulit untuk menjawabnya. Victoria, seharusnya aku menolak permintaanmu. Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kau harus mau nona." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Datanglah ke hotel Sun nanti malam, aku menunggumu disana nona Lee." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar dari ruang meeting.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di meja. "Astaga." Lirihnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan juga.  
.

.

_**TBC**_

**Annyeong chingudeul..**

**Saya membawa fanfic baru di ffn. Saya berharap fanfic ketiga saya di sini tidak di kacangin sama kalian. Berharap ada setitik harapan agar fanfic ini setidaknya bisa menghibur kalian Joyer. Sempat labil sih, antara mau keluar dari ffn atau gak. Tapi karena dorongan beberapa teman, jadi saya mencoba meneruskan di sini. Hehe~**

**Mungkin ada yang bertanya soal fanfic ini. Fanfic ini memang bukan asli dari pikiran saya, saya terinspirasi dari salah satu novel di blog yang sampai sekarang belum di teruskan. Gregett banget.. alhasil dengan keberanian dan kecintaan saya terhadap KyuMin, jadilah ini deh. Hehe**

**Kalian mau kan mendukung saya dengan cara review & tidak menjadi siders? ^^~ **

**Silahkan review.. karena review adalah semangat. ^^ kkkkk**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sweet Cho~**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya dengan pandangan kesal. Dirinya kenapa dengan mudah menerima ajakan seorang namja yang baru saja ia kenal dalam waktu tidak sampai dua hari, menakjubkan. Terpaksa- ya itulah satu kata yang ia ukir di pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa aku harus masuk kedalam?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia harus masuk ke dalam hotel 'Sun' itu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa rencananya tidak berjalan mulus.

Dengan rasa terpaksa ia memasuki hotel mewah nan elegan itu.

"Kau datang?"

Sebuah suara menginstrupsi lamunan Sungmin. Refleks ia membalikkan badan dan menatap langsung mata tajam bak elang itu. Sungmin akui kalau hatinya cukup bergetar saat di tatap sedemikian rupa tajamnya oleh Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ia tidak ingin menduga-duga apa yang tengah Kyuhyun fikirkan tentang dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ada disini sejak sejam yang lalu." Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu kursi di ujung lobi hotel itu. "Aku duduk di sana, menunggumu."

Sungmin berdehem pelan, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan. Oh oke, Sungmin merasa pandangan itu sedikit menyeramkan dan.. penuh kekaguman.

"Kau tinggal di hotel ini?" Tanya Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Yeah~ hanya sekedar untuk menyendiri saja. Aku tidak suka tinggal di rumah besar yang sepi."

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan 'Oh'.

Kyuhyun meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin. Seketika senyumannya berkembang saat melihat raut wajah imut Sungmin. Kyuhyun akui, ia dengan cepat tertarik dengan pesona yang Sungmin timbulkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di bar waktu itu. Mata itu.. Mata itulah yang membuatnya dengan cepat jatuh terperosok ke dalamnya. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah sembarang orang yang dengan mudah menyerah begitu saja. Ia dengan begitu cepat mendapatkan sebuah informasi detail mengenai Yeoja manis di hadapannya ini. Termasuk perusahaan milik Tuan Lee yang tengah membutuhkan bantuan itu. Sempurna.

"Maaf tuan Cho anda-

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seformal itu nona Lee. Panggil saja Kyuhyun, dan aku akan memanggilmu Sungmin." Sela Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sungmin mengangguk segan. "Aku mengerti."

Suasana seketika hening. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di lobi hotel.

Sungmin sedikit meremas tas kecilnya. Ia tengah menahan rasa kesal bercampur takut sejak tadi. Sampai kapan mereka akan berada disini.

"Kau tidak berniat tinggal di hotel ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kalau kau tinggal di hotel ini, otomatis kita akan sering bertemu. Dan aku bisa memesan kamar untukmu di samping kamarku." Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal ke arah Sungmin. "Bagaimana?"

Sungmin berfikir keras sekarang. Namja di hadapannya ini, tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun sedikit berbahaya. Ucapannya terlalu blak-blakan.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak suka tinggal di hotel. Kecuali ada keperluan yang mendesak." Jawab Sungmin setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah iya, aku ingin minta nomor ponselmu nona. Bisa kau berikan sekarang?"

Sungmin berdecih dalam hati. Lihat, bahkan ucapannya seperti memerintah.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, sedikit berdehem. "Tentu saja untuk berhubungan denganmu. Bukankah kau manager pemasaran di Lee Corporation." Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Bisa kau ketikan nomor ponselmu?"

Dengan berat hati Sungmin menerima ponsel Kyuhyun dan mengetikan nomor ponselnya susah payah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

Kyuhyun mengecek kembali nomor ponsel yang sudah Sungmin simpan di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum seraya mendial nomor ponsel itu.

"Simpan nomorku. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk ku membawamu ke tempat special favoritku."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik lembut oleh Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. 

**oOoOo**

Sungmin turun dari dalam mobil, kedua matanya melihat sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu besar dan mewah tapi sangat elegan. Sangat menawan dan keren.

"Mari.." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sungmin. Ya, dia tahu kalau Sungmin langsung suka dan tertarik dengan cafe miliknya itu. Dan baru kali inilah ia membawa seorang yeoja bersamanya untuk datang kesana.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang memasuki cafe itu. Sungmin langsung terpesona melihat betapa elegannya ruangan di sana, meja, kursi, pajangan tertata rapi.

"Waktumu akan habis kalau kau terus melotot seperti itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kemudian ia menarik kursi agar di tempati oleh Sungmin. "Duduklah." Titahnya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

"Ya, tempat ini sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Jujur aku sangat suka." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagus. Semuanya akan semakin mudah." Gumam Kyuhyun, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Aku senang kalau kau suka."

"Wah.. Wah. Saya tidak menyangka kalau tuan membawa seorang gadis cantik kemari." Seorang Ahjussi datang menghampiri dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin bersamanya.

"Ahjussi.. Dia temanku." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Ahjussi Hong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setengah menggoda. "Teman anda sangat cantik dan manis." Pujinya tulus.

Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah merona Sungmin jadi ikut tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah itu semakin manis dan menggoda.

"Ah, kalian ingin pesan apa? Saya akan segera menyiapkannya." Ahjussi Hong bertanya, senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin. "Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin tampak kebingungan, karena baru kali ini ia datang ke cafe ini. Bahkan menu makanan dan minumannya ia tidak tahu. "Terserah kau saja kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian beralih menatap Ahjussi Hong. "Tolong buatkan dua milkshake saja."

"Saya mengerti tuan muda." Ahjussi Hong segera melesat ke dapur.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka berdua sekarang. Sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih menatap wajah manis Sungmin tanpa cela.

Sungmin yang merasa di tatap seperti itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin heran setengah takut.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, kau sangat enak di pandang. Sangat manis dan cantik." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdehem pelan, dahinya berkerut-kerut samar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Namja ini perayu' Batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin."

"Eoh?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam membuat yeoja manis itu bergidik di buatnya. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kekasih?" Ulang Sungmin. Hatinya sedikit berdegup karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, tapi ia sangat merutuki debaran hatinya karena dengan mudahnya berdebar saat Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ini berbahaya!

"Benar. Kekasih? Apa kau sudah memilikinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum nakalnya.

"A..aku.. Aku tidak punya." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, senyum nakal masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Ingin sekali ia mengakhiri semua ini, dan pergi jauh tanpa harus bertemu Kyuhyun. Astaga! Ini mulai menakutkan.

"Kalau kau tidak punya seseorang di hatimu. Aku berniat untuk memilikimu." 

**DEG! **

Sungmin meremas ujung roknya kuat, kemudian matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum miring kearahnya. Begitu menakutkan dan membunuh.

"Maaf, kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk bermain-main, lebih baik saya pergi dari sini. Permisi." Sungmin sudah akan berniat pergi dari cafe itu, tapi cekalan di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya harus kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oke, maafkan aku Nona Lee. Aku hanya sedikit bercanda." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan emosi Sungmin. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat wajah menahan marah Sungmin yang di tujukan padanya. Sangat menggoda, ingin sekali ia melahap bibir manis Sungmin. Begitu ranum dan menggugah.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Tuan Cho. Saya tidak suka." Sungmin melayangkan ucapan pedasnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang seperti ini orangnya, bisa kau maklumi Nona Lee sayang."

"Cho!" Sungmin geram sudah menghadapi ucapan dan sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Sejak tadi ia sudah meredam rasa muak, takut, berdebar, gemetar, dan sesak. Semua itu ia tahan demi sepupunya Victoria, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan memilih mundur dan tidak melanjutkan semua hal konyol ini. Kyuhyun tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Namja itu sangat pandai berbicara, berkelit dan jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya yang bisa saja membuat orang mati ketakutan karenanya.

"Oh oke, maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya nona." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berlagak bersalah di hadapan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Silahkan di nikmati." Ahjussi Hong meletakkan dua buah gelas milkshake itu di meja dengan sopan. Kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk dan tidak lupa mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali terfokus pada Sungmin. "Minumlah, jangan marah terus." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Tsk!" Sungmin menyeruput milkshakenya pelan. Mencoba meredakan nafasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ramai-ramai para pelanggan yang datang ke cafe. Lima orang pria memasuki cafe, dan duduk di dekat pintu.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan setelah meminum milkshakenya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah depan, tepat pada seorang namja yan tengah tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. 

_**'Jungmo! Itu Jungmo! Astaga!'  
**_

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar saat pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalu kelamnya. Jungmo disana dan duduk di dekat pintu cafe. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar agar tidak bertemu dengan namja jahat itu. Tapi.. 

**Shit!**

Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur bergetar hebat dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat betapa raut pucat Sungmin dan tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Dengan cemas, Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin yang dingin.

"Min? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya sudah mulai tidak fokus saat melihat wajah Jungmo itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sangat panik dan cemas melihat raut wajah pucat itu.

"Tolong.." Bisik Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Katakan padaku min." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Dia sudah berada di samping Sungmin sekarang, setengah merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu.

"Bawa.. Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba seperti ini tanpa basa-basi langsung merengkuh tubuh itu dan keluar dari cafe.

Sungmin dengan erat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun agar Jungmo tidak melihatnya.  
**.  
. **

**BLAM  
**  
Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya cepat. Ia melirik ke arah samping kanannya, Sungmin tengah bersandar lemas di kursi mobil dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah. Kyuhyun menatapnya cemas dan heran. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia tidak menghiraukan usapan tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Apa perlu kerumah sakit?" Usul Kyuhyun dan langsung di jawab gelengan cepat dari Sungmin.

"Antarkan aku pulang saja." Pinta Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartementnya, ia tidak mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya. 

**~Sweet Cho~ **

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang terdapat di kamarnya yang luas. Ingatannya kembali ke siang tadi, dimana Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat dengan wajah pucatnya. Membuatnya khawatir saja. Dan sekarang yeoja manis itu tengah tidur pulas di ranjang king sizenya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi?" Monolognya sendiri. Kemudian ia langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya dan duduk tegak seraya menatap wajah pulas Sungmin. "Apa dia sedang sakit? Sakit parah?" Ujarnya cemas.

Dengan panik Kyuhyun berniat menelfon dokter pribadinya, tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar suara bel di depan.

TING TONG

"Aishh!" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan ponselnya di atas sofa.  
**.  
. **

Kyuhyun melihat dari intercom apartementnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Changmin." Gumamnya. Segera saja ia membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Changmin tersenyum seraya menudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak lupa dengan ada tajamnya.

"Hey kyu, aku ini sahabatmu bukan? Kau masih saja menggunakan nada dingin seperti itu? Menjengkelkan." Ejek Changmin tapi sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cepat katakan ada apa kau datang kemari?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja.

Changmin berdehem lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang terkesan mewah itu. "Ini, kau dan aku mendapatkan sebuah undangan special dari direktur Choi. Dua hari lagi." Changmin meletakkan amplop itu di meja.

Kyuhyun melirik amplop coklat itu dengan tidak bernafsu. Undangan special katanya. "Cih! Apa kau sudah gila Changmin? Kau menyuruhku untuk datang kesana? Kau fikir aku perduli." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meneguk segelas air putih.

Changmin tertawa mengejek. "Datang saja kesana kyu, tapi jangan sendirian. Datanglah bersama seorang yeoja. Aku pergi dulu." Changmin segera pamit dan melangkah keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kaca itu ke meja dengan kasar. Datang ke acara undangan itu akan berakibat fatal nanti, bisa-bisa ia akan membuat kekacauan disana. Dan apa yang Changmin bilang tadi? Membawa seorang yeoja.

Sebuah seringai tampak terbentuk di bibirnya yang sexy, ia tahu ia harus membawa siapa nanti. 

**oOoOo  
**

Sinar matahari tampak menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar. Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, ia kerjab-kerjabkan kedua matanya pelan untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun ada tepat di atasnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mempesona.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanan dan kiri. Ini bukan kamarnya, dimana ini. Batin Sungmin menjerit.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengamati wajah manis Sungmin mengerti akan raut bingung yeoja itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak di culik kok. Sekarang kau berada di apartementku."

DEG

Seketika itu juga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Maaf.. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja membawamu pulang kemarin, aku tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggalmu." Yah, Kyuhyun tidak berbohong soal itu. Ia tidak mencari tahu sama sekali di mana rumah Sungmin.

"Kau! Lancang sekali kau ini!"  
**.**

**TBC**

_**Terima Kasih**_ atas responenya ... ^^~

**Jawaban Review** ::  
**Pertama**, fanfic ini memang bukan hasil ide saya. Saya gk tahu cerita lanjutannya kayak gimana. Jadi saya buat ver KyuMin dengan cara saya sendiri. Yup, fanfic ini tercetus karena saya greget sama novel mbak san di blognya yg sampai sekarang belom di lanjut T.T. Jadi maaf kalau jadinya kurang Memuaskan.

**Kedua**, aku tidak ada jadwal kapan harus post lanjutannya. Tergantug mood aja sih. Bisa juga karena isi kotak review kalian, itu juga berpengaruh untuk mood aku. Lanjut lama atau cepet.

**Ketiga**, hehe.. ini alurnya emang agak cepet gitu yah. Maaf yah kalau merasa gk nyaman sama tulisan aku. Alurnya cepet, berantakan dan feelnya kurang. Itu saya membutuhkan Kritik dan saran dari kalian. Apa aja deh, saya tampung agar tulisan saya bisa jadi baik untuk kedepannya.

.  
**Last**.. Review Please.  
Gomawo untuk reviewnya di chap 1..


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sweet Cho~**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Dalam hatinya Sungmin tengah menggeram marah. Seenak hatinya namja di depannya ini membawanya ke apartementnya dengan alasan tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya. Dia berpura-pura atau apa.

"Tidak mungkin aku membawamu pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu. Bisa-bisa nanti ayahmu akan menikahkan kita berdua." Goda Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. "Kau ingin cepat menikah denganku ya?" Kyuhyun tertawa dan segera beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja nakas dekat pintu kamar.

Sungmin melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Entahlah, dimana perasaan takut dan gemetar di tubuhnya tadi. Meluap entah kemana ketika bersama berdua dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Yang ada di fikirannya hanya rasa kesal pada namja jakung itu.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga." Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya cepat dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang sempat berantakan.

"Ayolah manis, kita berbincang-bincang dulu disini. Ini minum air dulu." Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sungmin lembut dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Sungmin tampak enggan, tapi Kyuhyun terus menyodorkan gelas itu. Dengan terpaksa ia meneguk air putih itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Duduk." Titahnya.

Sungmin mendecih pelan. Dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Boleh aku tahu sesuatu tentangmu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam. Lalu melengos tidak memperdulikan.

Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya menatap Sungmin penuh arogansi. "Bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dengan rasa kesal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Atas dasar apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Lebih baik aku pergi dan tidak lagi berurusan denganmu. Permisi." 

_**SRET  
BUKK **_

"Aku tidak suka di acuhkan." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin seraya mendekapnya erat dari samping. Ya, Sungmin tengah duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku ingin pulang." Sungmin meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Kemudian menyerah saat kembali mengingat ucapan Victoria.

'Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu, lalu putuskan dia secara mentah-mentah'

"Menyerah eoh?" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, lebih sensitive dan kuat.

"Bicara saja sesukamu."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Oke! Oke! Silahkan bertanya apapun tentangku." Sungmin pasrah sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang tampak kesal padanya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau bergetar saat di cafe kemarin? Apa kau sakit?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apa dia sakit? Ya, Sungmin sakit. Ia trauma pada seorang laki-laki, lebih tepatnya pada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Namja jahat dan arogan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sungmin saat melihat tidak ada respone sedikitpun. "Hey-

"Maaf~ Dan aku tidak sakit apapun." Jawab Sungmin datar, ia masih berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat heran dengan jawaban Sungmin. Ia masih penasaran. "Lalu kenapa kau bergetar?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa henti.

"Mungkin.. Mungkin aku sedang sakit." Jawab Sungmin refleks.

"Kau bilang kau tidak sakit!" Sela Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Sungmin tampak cemas dan mulai berkelit lagi. "Ah, aku kedinginan dan langsung bergetar. Aku.. Aku tidak kuat dingin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau takut dingin? Tapi sepertinya sangat aneh sekali. Cafe itu memiliki penghangat yang cukup baik dan tidak mungkin kalau hawa dingin masuk ke dalamnya."

'Astaga!' Sungmin berteriak dalam hati, merutuki ucapannya yang mungkin bisa saja membongi namja yang tengah memangkunya ini. Tapi..

"Jawab dengan jujur."

SRET

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" Sungmin dengan cepat saat Kyuhyun lengah.

Kyuhyun menyela tajam. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi.

Sungmin tampak kesal dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun tanpa perduli dengan ucapan namja tampan yang tampak arogan itu. 

_**BRAK  
**_

Suara tawa Kyuhyun langsung menggema. Ia sangat suka menggoda seorang yeoja, berlaku centil sekaligus tajam dan pemaksa. Tapi dengan Sungmin seperti berbeda, ada rasa disana. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak begitu peka untuk sekarang. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, yang ada hanyalah bermain-main untuk saat ini.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukkan lagi dirinya di atas sofa. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah tas kecil.

"Eoh? Tas siapa ini?" Kyuhyun meneliti dengan cermat. "Tas.. Ini tas Sungmin." Di genggamnya tas itu erat. Sebuah seringai kembali tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun. 

_**~Sweet Cho~ **_

Sungmin menggebrakkan pintu kamarnya. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sekarang, merutuki sikap cerobohnya yang kelewat akut.

"Baboya Lee Sungmin." Celanya pada diri sendiri.

"Nona, ada Victoria nona yang ingin bertemu anda." Suara pelayan wanita dari luar pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Suruh dia kemari saja." Perintahnya pada pelayan itu.

"Baik nona." 

**...  
**

"Sungmin-ah!" Victoria langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Hariku buruk, sangat buruk."

Victoria mengerut manja. "Kenapa? Ada masalah kah? Ah, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun kan? Bagaimana?" Victoria mulai memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakannya Vic? Aku malas." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Tidak bisa begitu min, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" Victoria mulai mendesak.

"Heuh~ Ya, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya." Sungmin dengan malas mulai membicarakannya.

"Bagus. Dan aku dengar kalau perusahaannya yang membantu perusahaan paman. Itu bagus sekali." Victoria berujar senang. "Itu akan semakin memudahkanmu untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun." Victoria memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Dia harus merasakan sakit hati sepertiku." Victoria berucap tajam. Membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri di buatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau fikirkan vic, kenapa kau ingin balas dendam?" Sungmin berujar heran dengan pemikiran Victoria itu.

Victoria melepaskan pelukannya, pandangannya seketika menajam mengingat perlakuan memalukan pada dirinya kemarin. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana malunya aku saat itu min. Dia.. Dia dengan kejam menyebarkan foto-fotoku yang memalukan, dan semua orang melihatnya." Tanganya terkepal kuat menahan rasa emosi dan malu secara bersamaan.

Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Victoria, sedikit menenangkannya dengan usapan kasihan di pundak sepupunya itu. "Lalu.. Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Raut wajah Victoria langsung berubah sendu. "Masih. Tapi rasa sakit hatiku masih mendominasi. Kau harus terus melancarkan aksimu padanya." Victoria menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin, tatapannya penuh permohonan.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Aku fikir.. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya. Dia itu, dia namja yang..-

"Tidak apa, yang penting pada akhirnya kau akan menjatuhkan perasaannya begitu dalam."

"Lalu setelah hal itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Victoria mulai tertawa. "Tentu saja aku akan mendekatinya lagi dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kau gila." Cela Sungmin tidak mengerti. Apa Victoria berniat mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Dengan mudah dan lancar berbicara seperti itu. Itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang gila. Gila karena Kyuhyun."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki Victoria dalam hatinya. Sepupunya terlalu licik. 

_**=oO**_

Kyuhyun dengan santainya menaikkan kedua kakinya menyilang di atas meja kantor miliknya. Kedua tangannya bersendekap dengan angkuh. Bibirnya terus bersiul-siul. Tidak ada yang tahu kelakuan Kyuhyun kecuali Changmin di kantornya. Dengan gaya khasnya yang suka menyeringai tajam, Kyuhyun mengambil tas milik kecil milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum sempat membukanya sejak tadi malam, sepertinya ia masih menghargai privasi Sungmin soal tasnya itu.

"Barang ini akan menjadi perantaraku untuk bertemu dengannya." Gumam Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ssshh.. Yeoja manis itu terlalu menggoda, terlalu cantik, terlalu manis dan sayang untuk di lewatkan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mendapatkan hatinya." Kyuhyun memincingkan kedua matanya, Kyuhyun akui Sungmin memang sudah memasuki hatinya begitu cepat dan kuat.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya lalu mengambil ponselnya di saku jas kerjanya. Dengan cepat mengirim pesan pada Sungmin. 

**...  
**

Sungmin tengah membaca beberapa proposal tentang pemasaran yang semakin meningkat saja. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dering ponsel miliknya. Dengan enggan ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membaca pesan. 

_**From : 'Tidak ada nama'  
l Hay~ Bisa kau datang ke sebuah taman dekat danau? Aku akan menunggumu disana. Dari pengagummu -Cho Kyuhyun- l **_

Sungmin berdecak kasar. Apa-apaan Namja itu? Pengagumnya? Astaga! 

**Ceklek **

"Kau kenapa min? Raut wajahmu sangat kusut?" Eunhyuk-Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya menatap geli akan raut wajah Sungmin. "Ada apa?" Eunhyuk segera bertanya dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Bisa aku minta bantuan padamu, Hyuk?" Ujar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sungmin merapikan bajunya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. "Bisa tolong kau gantikan aku untuk menghadiri acara meeting nanti?" Mohonnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi. "Oke. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya menemui target." Kemudian dengan cepat Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Menemui target." 

_**=oO  
**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kala melihat bayangan Sungmin yang akan segera datang menghampirinya. Dengan lambat-lambat ia juga mengampiri Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ku fikir kau tidak akan datang." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan jarinya.

Sungmin membiarkan saja tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Dan mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar hebat.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum manis. Meskipun terpaksa sedikit. "Aku datang. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin, mencoba menyelami arti mata itu padanya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, kalau yeoja manis di hadapannya ini terpaksa memasang senyum untuknya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Kemarin kau meninggalkan tas kecilmu di apartementku."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Tas kecil miliknya? Astaga! Disana ada dompetnya yang berisi fotonya bersama Victoria dan sepupunya yang lain. Apa Kyuhyun melihatnya? Oh tidak!

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. "Apa.. Apa kau membuka tasku itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak membukanya. Tenang saja nona."

Sungmin tampak menghela nafas lega. Lega karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau ia kenal dengan Victoria.

Sungmin kembali fokus menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti. "Bisa kau berikan tas itu padaku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, sepertinya ia berfikir untuk pertanyaan Sungmin barusan. "Tidak."

Sungmin melotot marah. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Tenang.. Tenang sayangku, tas kecilmu aman di dalam mobilku. Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, ikutlah masuk kedalam mobil." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan meninggalkan Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

Sungmin melihat semua itu. Panggilan sayang Kyuhyun, kerlingan mata Kyuhyun padanya. Membuatnya semakin ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia ingin kembali bebas. Tolong!

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berteriak. "Kau ingin tasmu kembali atau tidak?!"

Sungmin mendesah kasar. Dengan langkah terpaksa ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan memasuki mobil mewah hitam milik Direktur besar Cho Corporation itu. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

"Baik. Sekarang berikan tas itu padaku." Sungmin mengulurkan tanganya ke depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas kecil milik Sungmin di jok belakang. "Ini." Kyuhyun memberikannya, dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan cepat dan kuat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik tas itu sehingga tubuh Sungmin ikut kedepan. 

_**CUP  
**_

Dan.. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau!" Sungmin menggeram marah dan mengusap kasar bibirnya yang baru saja di cium oleh Kyuhyun. "Kurang ajar sekali kau ini!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai bercampur mempesona. "Jangan marah, tadi itu hanya refleks saja." Jelas Kyuhyun, tapi ada nada gurau disana.

Kemudian Sungmin beringsut membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menariknya dan pintu itu tertutup kembali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?" Kyuhyun masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin lembut. Menatap yeoja manis itu tajam.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin kembali ke kantor." 

_**SRET **_

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin lebih rapat ke jok kursi. Ia setengah menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin yang di perlakukan seperti itu berteriak marah dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Pergi dari tubuhku!" Sungmin merasa pikirannya melayang saat di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mulai takut sekarang. "Pergi!"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, berniat mencium bibir ranum milik Sungmin lagi.

"Hiks.. Jangan lakukan, aku mohon.. Hiks."

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Seketika itu juga ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua belah matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang panik langsung mengusap air mata Sungmin lembut dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Hiks.. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan!" Sungmin terus merancau kuat, pikirannya kembali melayang beberapa tahun silam. Dimana ia di jebak oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ia diberi minuman keras dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri, mantan kekasihnya membawanya ke sebuah hotel. Dengan keadaan tidak sadar Sungmin tidak tahu kalau bajunya sudah di lucuti sehingga telanjang bulat.

"Aku akan merusakmu sayang."

Itulah yang Sungmin dengar saat itu. Kekasihnya yang ia cintai dengan tega melakukan hal keji dan menjijikkan itu padanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Sungmin memukul kepala mantan kekasihnya itu dengan guci kecil. Ia marah, kesal, kecewa dan sakit hati hingga membuatnya trauma akan sosok pria.

Kyuhyun merasakannya, tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat, teriakan yang begitu kuat dan tubuh yang terus menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungannya. Dan Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu tentang ini. Sungmin seperti mempunyai sebuah trauma. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah." Kyuhyun elus punggung Sungmin dengan gerakan hati-hati. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya saat tidak lagi mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin. 

**SRET.**

"Astaga!" Tubuh Sungmin melunglai dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. 

**Sungmin pingsan.**

Dengan gerakan cepat dan panik luar biasa. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit miliknya.

=oO

"Seperti yang anda tuduhkan tadi. Nona ini memang memiliki trauma. Sehingga otaknya tidak akan mampu berfikir dan berakhir pingsan." Jelas Dokter Kim pada Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kamar inap Sungmin. Sungmin tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang dan sebuah jarum infus menancap di punggung tangannya.

"Tubuhnya lemah sekali. Mungkin trauma itu terlalu berat untuknya."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya terus mengawasi Sungmin. Tapi pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Sungmin memang sudah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Belum pernah ada yang wanita yang berhasil melakukan itu. Tapi Sungmin..

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya. Semua." Gumamnya lirih tidak terbantahkan.

=oO

Ketika membuka kedua matanya, Sungmin melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya dengan samar-samar. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat hal-hal sebelumnya. Tapi sulit, pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Ini umma." Leeteuk mengelus dahi Sungmin sayang. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya.

Sungmin menoleh pelan, lalu tersenyum lemah "Aku baik-baik saja umma." Ujarnya lirih.

Leeteuk dan Kangin menatapnya sedih. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Sungmin alami. Melihat Sungmin masih membuka mata saja itu sudah membuat mereka bernafas lega.

"Tuan Cho mengatakan pada appa kalau dia menemukanmu pingsan di taman. Ada apa sayang?" Kangin mengelus sayang dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Pingsan di taman? Bukankah tadi ia berada di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memberikan tas kecil miliknya dan...

"Astaga!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat ingatannya kembali. Ya, ia pingsan karena rasa takut akan tindakan Kyuhyun siang tadi. Trauma yang ia miliki kembali hadir ke permukaan.

"Umma akan panggilkan dokter." 

_**SRET **_

Sungmin menggeleng, menatap wajah Ibunya sayu. "Tidak perlu umma, aku sudah baikan sedikit."

Leeteuk mengelus surai rambut Sungmin. "Baiklah. Umma tidak akan memanggil dokter."

"Sekarang istirahat saja, besok kau libur bekerja. Appa akan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menggantikanmu beberapa hari." Kangin menghela Sungmin untuk rebahan kembali dan membenahi letak selimut yang sempat melorot itu. 

_**Ceklek **_

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu, tetap memasang wajah datar dan dinginya. Ia menghampiri ranjang Sungmin.

Disana Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut. Yah, meskipun bukan Kyuhyun yang pernah melakukan hal jahat terhadapnya. Namun tetap saja ia merasa tertekan dan waspada.

"Tuan Cho-

"Ah maaf Tuan Lee, panggil saja saya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu seformal itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Kangin.

Kangin balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun terima kasih kau sudah menolong putri kami. Mungkin dia kelelahan sampai pingsan seperti itu." Ujarnya cemas.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu. Tapi Sungmin memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun untuk saat ini. Biarlah, nanti ia akan memikirkan lagi tentang rencana Victoria itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bolehkan saya berbicara dengan putri kalian?" Kyuhyun meminta izin dengan nada ramah namun sedikit memaksa.

"Kau juga jangan memanggil kami dengan Tuan dan Nyonya. Panggil saja Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Kami akan keluar dulu." Kangin menggandeng tangan Leeteuk untuk keluar dari kamar inap Sungmin. Meninggalkan dua anak manusia disana.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. Nafasnya terdengar kacau. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa enakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin tidak menjawab Dan memilih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Oke~ Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu yang kelam." 

**DEG  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

TBC

Annyeong~ maaf apa saya telat update? Mian, soalnya waktunya tidak ada. Hehe~

Terima kasih yah atas respone chingudeul di chapter 2 ^^~

Itu sangat membantu mood saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Dan..Eum~ saya hanya mau bilang.. Views-nya banyak banget. Tapi tenang aja, itu gk buat saya jadi mundur untuk terus ngelanjutin fanfic ini sampai End. Gk enak sama yang nungguin. xD

Ya~ saya tahu kok kalau fanfic buatan saya memang masih di bawah rata2.. Hikss T.T

Gk usah di review.. huhu~ #menghiburdiri xD

Oke~

See u next chap..

_**Sebenanya fanfic ini udah aku ketik sampai chap 5. Cuma postnya nunggu respone kalian ^^~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

~Sweet Cho~

.

KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae

.

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

Happy Reading JOYer

…

Chapter 4

…

Sungmin merapikan bajunya dan melipat pakaian rumah sakitnya dengan rapi. Setelah itu ia memakai kembali sepatunya. Malam ini ia meminta untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa sehat dan tidak perlu di rawat lama di rumah sakit. Itu akan membuatnya semakin bosan dan malas.

"Aku akan mengantarku pulang." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin hati-hati, seketika itu pula Sungmin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku." Sungmin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Ia tidak ingin berbicara apapun lagi pada Kyuhyun, bukan karena membenci namja itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut dengan semua ini. Semuanya, traumanya dan juga motifnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

SRET

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Dan tersenyum datar. "Tidak baik kalau seorang yeoja manis sepertimu pulang sendirian." Langsung saja Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin memasuki mobilnya dan melesat mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya. 

**=oO**

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, memasuki mansion keluarga Lee.

Kyuhyun menunggu disana sampai sosok Sungmin masuk ke dalam mansionnya dengan selamat.

"Heuh~" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi mobil.

Melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti tadi, membuatnya semakin penasaran akan kehidupan masa lalu yeoja yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku akan memastikan, kalau aku akan melindungimu." Setelah berucap, ia langsung menancap gas meninggalkan halaman mansion Lee. 

_**.  
**_

"Sungmin ternyata hebat juga, Kyuhyun sudah mulai masuk perangkap. Kita tinggal tunggu waktunya." Victoria yang sejak tadi ada di dekat jendela, melihat segala situasi. Senyum seringai semakin lebar di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun juga akan merasakan sakit hatinya. Pikirnya jahat.

Victoria memang sejak tadi berada di kediaman keluarga Lee. Menunggu Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia berfikir kalau Sungmin akan di jemput, ternyata ia salah besar. Kyuhyunlah yang mengantarnya pulang. Sungguh, rencana yang sangat cepat berhasil. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona oleh kecantikan Sungmin. 

**=oO  
**

Pagi harinya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja ke kantor, meskipun Kangin-Ayahnya sudah melarang karena takut kondisi Sungmin drop lagi. Tapi yeoja manis tetap kekeuh saja.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Eunhyuk seraya memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin sampai yeoja manis itu mundur karena kaget.

Sungmin tersenyum kaget karena mendapat pelukan erat Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir. "Aku mendapat kabar dari Ahjussi kalau kau masuk rumah sakit! Kenapa bisa?!"

Sungmin menghela Eunhyuk untuk duduk di atas sofa. "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, mungkin kelelahan." Bohong Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku cemas tahu. Tapi, aku dengar yang mengantarmu kerumah sakit itu adalah Tuan Cho."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. "Ya begitulah, kebetulan saja dia yang menemukanku." Jawabnya sebaik mungkin.

"Begitukah? Ish~ Kau beruntung sekali bisa di tolong olehnya." Eunhyuk meyenggol lengan Sungmin menggoda.

Sungmin mendelik imut. "Tidak ada istilah beruntung kalau di tolong olehnya." Sungmin segera duduk di kursi kerja dan mulai membuka satu persatu dokumen pemasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan penjualan kita?" Tanya Sungmin serius agar Eunhyuk melupakan pembicaraan tadi.

Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin. "Penjualan perusahaan Lee sangat bagus dan berkembang pesat, Lee Corporation sangat beruntung bisa di bantu oleh Cho Corporation." Eunhyuk mulai memuji.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengr pujian Eunhyuk itu. Tidak, Cho Corporation hanya membantu beberapa persen saja, karena memang perusahaan Ayahnya ini membutuhkan bantuan sedikit. Dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau memuji Cho Corporation itu. Toh perusahaan Ayahnya ini sudah lama berdiri, meskipun tidak sesukses dan terkenal seperti Cho Corporation.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari sekertaris Shin, kalau perusahaan Lee mendapat asupan sangat banyak dari Cho Corporation. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Sudah hentikan Hyuk, aku sedang malas membicarakannya. Bisa kita lanjutkan membaca proposal saja." Sungmin menyodorkan beberapa buku ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Baik bos." 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jam Makan Siang~

Eunhyuk membawa dua mangkok mie jangjamyeon, setelah sebelumnya memesan minuman. Sungmin tersenyum senang menerimanya dan mereka berdua sekarang berada di kantin kantor. Ini sudah jam makan siang, perut mereka sudah mulai keroncongan.

"Saatnya makan." Seru Eunhyuk semangat.

Dan Sungmin tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ehemm~"

Terdengar suara deheman keras dari arah samping Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Seketika itu juga kedua yeoja manis itu menoleh, salah satu dari mereka terbelalak kaget atas kedatangannya.

"Hai nona-nona manis." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah, sebelah matanya mengerling ke arah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di samping Sungmin dan merebut mangkuk jangjamnyeon itu.

"Ya!" Seru Sungmin tidak terima. "Kalau kau ingin, kau bisa beli sendiri bukan?" Pelototnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli sedikitpun dengan pelototan Sungmin yang menurutnya imut itu. "Aku tidak suka membeli yang baru. Aku lebih suka yang bersisa darimu." Goda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dalam hati. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah seperti tomat karena godaan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. Lalu ia berdiri seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Ikut aku, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Sungmin memberontak dan melepas paksa tarikan Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang ada urusan penting Tuan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut." Ujarnya datar dan berniat melenggang pergi.

Tapi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar pergi jauh, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya dan memeluk bahunya kuat. "Kau tetap ikut." Gumamnya arogan. Dengan cepat di tariknya Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Disana sudah ada sopir yang menunggu, membukakan pintu belakang mobil dengan sopan.

"Masuk." Titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat yeoja manis itu menolak untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Tidak. Katakan dulu kau akan membawaku kemana." Tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bersendekap, menatap tajam Sungmin. "Masuk atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Ancamnya tidak main-main.

Sungmin melotot marah. "Kau berani?" Tantang Sungmin.

"Kau mengancamku Nona Lee sayang?" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya tepat kearah wajah Sungmin, sangat dekat. Bahkan bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan. Nafas Sungmin memburu, ia menatap takut-takut mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada rasa takut di mata Sungmin, langsung saja tersenyum menyeringai, mencoba kembali menggoda yeoja manis di hadapannya. 

_**SRET  
BLAM  
**_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tangannya mengelus dadanya. Kelakuan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat nafasnya hampir saja berhenti.

Kyuhyun melirik-lirik Sungmin di sebelahnya, dengan santai ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dan mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

Sungmin beringsut duduk menjauh dan memilih menatap pemandangan di luar. Ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bisakah sedikit saja kau tidak jual mahal." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin menanggapinya dengan geraman kesal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak sedang jual mahal padamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin. Ia beringsut mendekat dan langsung memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu. "Kau tidak merasa yah?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Bisakah.. Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?." Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Desak Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau.. Kau membuatku takut lagi.." Sungmin benar-benar bergetar sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengerti, tapi ia tidak mencoba menjauh dari Sungmin. Tetap memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu. "Apa kau akan pingsan lagi?" Kyuhyun memegang erat tangan Sungmin yang gemetar.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat namun lemah. Ia sedikit menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan." Sang supir menginstrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan tetap tersenyum menyeringai Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan ke arah samping dan membukakan pintu mobil dekat Sungmin.

"Keluarlah." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan turun sendiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan lihai ia menarik lembut tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah butik ternama. 

**.  
**

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun bingung. Untuk apa dirinya di bawa ke sebuah butik. Apa Kyuhyun akan membelikannya sebuah baju.

"Pilih beberapa baju yang kau suka. Dan aku juga akan memilihnya." Kyuhyun berucap lembut. Membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar ucapan maaf Sungmin. "Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan gaun yang bagus?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Aku tidak membutuhkan baju lagi."

"Pilih saja, atau kau mau aku yang memilihnya? Agar kita menjadi pasangan yang serasi?" Lagi. Kyuhyun menggodanya lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Jangan membuatku takut, bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak bisa. Dan karena kau tidak ingin memilih, maka aku yang akan memilihnya." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam sendiri. Sungmin berdecak kesal, ia usap dahinya seraya mengeluh lelah. Sampai kapan ia akan terus berada di dekat namja pemaksa itu. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. 

**.  
**

"Sungmin~" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menenteng dua tas berisi baju mewah. Diberikannya satu pada Sungmin dan dengan enggan ia menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin membuka dan melihat isinya. "Kau benar-benar membelinya? Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Sungmin lagi untuk keluar dari butik ternama itu.

"Pakai gaun itu besok malam. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul tujuh malam. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. "Masuklah."

Sungmin tidak mengerti, tapi ia coba kembali mengalah dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan mengajakmu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil.

Sungmin menatapnya bingung. "Kemana lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Ke tempat perhiasan." 

_**DEG **_

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdebar, kenapa bisa berdebar seperti ini? Batinnya. Hanya karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Hahh~ Mungkin saja namja tampan itu membelikan yang lain. Bukan dirinya. Dan juga gaun itu. Sungmin menghela nafas, kenapa juga dia memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak penting untuknya. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun memilah-milah beberapa cincin di depannya. Beberapa adalah cincin yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Pilih mana yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Mengalah lagi bukanlah hal yang sia-sia bukan. "Aku suka yang ini." Sungmin memilih cincin perak asli yang berhiaskan mata rubi biru.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Bungkus cincin itu." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin jengah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu hari ini." Mata Kyuhyun mengerling.

"Kyuhyun! Aku lelah! Dan aku ingin kembali ke kantor. Kau membuatku melalaikan tugasku!" Sungmin melenggang pergi keluar dari toko perhiasan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Sangat manis." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu ikut keluar dari toko perhiasan. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sungmin berjalan tak tentu arah, ia tidak berniat memanggil taxi ataupun menelfon orang rumah untuk menjemputnya. Ia ingin sendiri saja sekarang, tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sekarang Sungmin duduk di pinggir danau. Sendiri. Ia menekuk lututnya dan mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa indah yang pernah ia alami. Tapi, Sungmin merasa ia adalah yeoja malang yang sejak dulu selalu di permainkan oleh pria. Yah, masa kelam selalu menghantuinya tanpa kenal lelah. Air mata turun perlahan dari kedua mata cantiknya, ia menangis dalam diam. Menangis atas kebodohannya yang terlalu mudah baik pada orang lain.

"Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Kenapa.. Kenapa disaat aku mencintainya, tapi ternyata dia hanya menipuku." Sungmin terus berbicara sendiri, pandangan matanya sedikit kosong.

"Dia brengsek!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan pria. Tidak akan." Rancaunya pilu.

Dan Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sejak tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan terakhir Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu, membenci pria.

"Bisa kau berdiri sekarang?" Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya cepat saat pendengarannya menangkap suara Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, disana Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

Sungmin mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya, dengan segera berdiri dan menjauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Langsung saja ia menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin sehingga merapat dengan tubuhnya, mencium lembut bibir Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sungmin ingin memberontak saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukan lidahnya ke dama mulutnya dengan bergairah. Perasaan berdebar itu semakin kencang ia rasakan, Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan bergairah.

"Hmmmpph~" Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat, kedua tanggannya mengelus punggung dan dan pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Kedua tangan Sungmin meremas kuat kemeja depan Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu semakin intens dan tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Kyuhyun terlalu panas dan bergairah, dan Sungmin terlalu pasrah dalam keadaan.

CUP~

Kecupan terakhir Kyuhyun berikan di sudut bibir Sungmin. Kedua matanya menatap tajam mata sayu Sungmin. Mencoba kembali menyelami arti tatapn yeoja manis itu.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Bisik Kyuhyun mesar, kedua tangannya masih tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sesaat, sebelum kembali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di dekat bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku.."

Kyuhyun mengelus mesra punggung ramping Sungmin. Ia meniupkan nafas hangatnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang terbuka karena ciuman tadi. Sungmin refleks memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ciuman itu kembali terjalin lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar dengan lumatan-lumatan bergairah yang Kyuhyun salurkan ke tubuh Sungmin, membuat mereka berdua sedikit menggeleyar tak karuan.

Sungmin menikmatinya, menikmati kecupan-kecupan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, ia mulai merasa kalau dirinya melayang, bersama Kyuhyun. 

**=oO **

"Bisakah, bisakah kau tidak lagi berbuat sesukamu seperti tadi?" Sahut Sungmin lirih. Mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun berniat mengantarkannya pulang.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku terlanjur tertarik padamu." Goda Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau oleskan di bibirmu eoh?" Kyuhyun bertanya jahil.

Sungmin meliriknya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bibirmu rasanya manis, teksturnya sangat lembut, saat di pandang sangat menawan."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tentang bibirnya. "Berhenti bergurau. Menggelikan."

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun terus dan terus menggoda Sungmin di sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar namja penggoda, menurut Sungmin. 

**=oO**

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Victoria memanggilnya begitu keras. "Ada Vicky?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Victoria tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah buku, seperti buku diary, tapi agak kecil.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin kebingungan. Ia bolak-balikkan buku kecil itu dan menatap heran sepupunya.

"Itu adalah buku berisi semua kesukaan Kyuhyun. Itu akan memudahkanmu mendekatinya dan semakin lekat denganya." Victoria tersenyum senang.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti Vic, aku akan membacanya nanti." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus min, aku percaya padamu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya padaku."

"Kenapa? Aku akan mempercayaimu untuk misi ini. Aku tidak ingin kau melenceng dengan rencana awalku, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat sakit hati, sudah aku katakan kemarin-kemarin." Victoria sedikit menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan rencanamu ini."

"Min-

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti nanti Vic. Bisakah kau tidak terus mendesakku?" Wajah Sungmin berubah sendu dan tampak enggan.

Victoria mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. "Jangan pernah mengecewakanku." Victoria memeluk Sungmin sebentar lalu melenggang pergi.

Sungmin sendiri, ia menatap kepergian Victoria-Sepupunya dengan pandangan lelah. Lelah karena harus menuruti keegoisan Sepupunya itu. 

**=oO  
**

_**Drttt.. Drttt**_

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dengan enggan. Ini sudah malam dan kenapa ada saja yang menghubungi tengah malam seperti ini.

KLIK 

_**'Hai~'**_

DEG

Sungmin melihat layar poselnya. 

_**-Cho Kyuhyun Calling-**_

"Tsk!" Sungmin berdecih pelan. Tidurnya tergaggu karena Kyuhyun menelfonnya. Ia letakkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga, dengan mata terpejam ia menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya parau. 

**'Apa kau sudah tidur?** **maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bisa tidur nih, jadi aku menelfonmu saja. Hehehe' **

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'sayang'? Aku risih mendengarnya." Ujar Sungmin kesal. 

**'Tidak bisa. Dan.. Kau masih tetap acuh seperti itu padaku. Seharusnya kau bersikap lembut setelah ciuman mesra kita kemarin'** Terdengar kekehan keras dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin yang tadinya memejamkan kedua matanya, langsung membukanya lebar. Ciuman? Ah, iya. Sungmin baru ingat sekarang. Padahal ia sempat melupakannya, tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Itu membuatnya malu sekaligus kesal pada Kyuhyun. 

**'Kau masih disana? Apa kau mendengarku?' Kyuhyun bersuara lagi.  
**

"Maaf, aku ingin tidur sekarang."

PIP

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

Drttt.. Drtt

"Tsk!"

Sungmin tanpa ragu membuka handphonennya dan mengeluarkan baterainya cepat. Biar, biar Kyuhyun tidak menelfonnya lagi. 

**=oO**

"Nona.." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ada apa bi?" Tanya Sungmin parau setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini, tadi seseorang mengantarkan bingkisan ini untuk nona." Pelayan itu memberikan sebuah bingkisan kotak pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Saya permisi nona." Pelayan itupun melenggang pergi.

Sungmin menutup pintunya pelan. Lalu berjalan dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa ini?" Dengan rasa penasaran, Sungmin membuka kotak itu. "Bukankah ini?"

Gaun yang Kyuhyun beli kemarin. Dan jangan lupa satu kotak cincin yang ia pilih, terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak kecil berwarna pink.

Di atas kotak itu ada secarik surat. Sungmin mengambilnya. 

**-Lee Sungmin-**

_**Aku mengirim kotak ini padamu. Kemarin kau meninggalkannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghiasnya dulu. Dan juga, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu. Pakai gaun itu dan jangan lupa cincin yang kau pilih. Aku juga akan memakainya. Jangan bertanya apapun soal ini, kau akan mendapatkan jawab sendiri nanti.**_

Jangan lupa Lee Sungmin sayang, berdandanlah secantik mungkin.  
**  
-Cho Kyuhyun-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**Balasan review :: singkat saja, di chap kemarin Kyuhyun belum tahu masa lalu Ming. Yang dia bilang itu, karena dia memang merasa gitu. Karena dokternya bilang kan kalau ming pernah punya trauma, jadi Kyu asal tebak dan Ming responenya tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Gitu aja, next..next chapter nanti ada penjelasan kok. Tapi gk ada flashback yah~ ^^**

**Annyeong chingudeul, saya membawa chapter 4 ini untuk kalian yang setia menunggu & Read n Review fanfic ini ^^~ **

**Terima kasih untuk respone kalian semua.. : D**

**Ouh iya, aku udah nulis sampai chap 8. Karena jujur, aku suka banget sama type2 fanfic gini. Hee~ jadinya semangat KyuMin. Aku bisa update 2 hari sekali, tapi…. Tau dong apa yah, hehe~**

**Buat siders.. astaga, kalian seperti menghancurkan hati saya T.T saya tahu kok beberapa gk bisa review karena ponselnya gk bisa buat review ff, atau apa.. saya gk ngerti. Tapi, saya gk masalah juga yang penting rame yah ^^~**

**Saya buat ff KyuMin karena saya mencintai mereka, tapi please.. jangan buat saya merasa kalian mengacuhkanku. Huhu~ apadeh berikan komentar, kritik, saran bakalan saya tampung. Asal jangan bashing aja. Bash bakalan buat saya down dan…. **

**Ah oke deh~ **

**See u next chap ne chingudeul. Maaf kalau banyak cingcong xD**


	5. Chapter 5

~Sweet Cho~

.

KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae

.

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

Happy Reading JOYer

…

Chapter 5

…

"Seenaknya sendiri." Gumam Sungmin seraya meletakkan kotak itu ke atas ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi saja dan berangkat ke kantor. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Skip Time~**

Sungmin mengoleskan lipstick merah muda di bibirnya. Ia sekarang sudah rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik, memakai gaun cantik selutut berwarna pink. Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya.

Sudah pukul 18.45 PM

Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti datang untuk menjemputnya. Entahlah, ia tidak pernah mau tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya. Yang terpenting ia tidak berburuk sangka saja.

Ceklek

"Sayang, ada yang ingin menemuimu." Sang Eomma, Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Masuk dan langsung mengait lengan putrinya. "Wah, ternyata putri Eomma sedang menjalin kasih dengan direktur Cho." Kekehnya menggoda.

"Eomma, itu tidak benar. Dia hanya ingin meminta bantuan saja padaku." Elak Sungmin. Tapi itu benar bukan, Kyuhyun meminta tolong padanya.

"Eih, yasudah cepat kita turun. Tidak baik membuat lelaki menunggu lama."

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah kala Leeteuk menarik tangannya untuk turun ke bawah. 

**.  
**

**.**

Disana Kyuhyun tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Kangin, tertawa bersama membicarakan Sungmin.

"Ah, itu dia." Kangin menyahut.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua matanya seketika terhipnotis oleh kecantikan Sungmin. "Cantik." Lirihnya.

"Ehem, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Sela Sungmin cepat, tidak ingin berada di situasi dimana ia pasti akan terus di goda oleh orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meraih telapak tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya. "Kami berangkat dulu, Appa, Umma."

Sungmin melotot marah pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar panggilan namja itu untuk kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan pelototan mata Sungmin, malahan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

Dan Sungmin, kembali pasrah dengan tarikan tangan Kyuhyun. 

**=oO  
**

"Kau.. Bisakah kau berbuat sopan sedikit saja?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada marah, ia masih tidak terima dengan panggilan Kyuhyun untuk kedua orang tuanya tadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum manis. "Kenapa memang? Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Mereka berdua ada di dalam mobil sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, itu menggangguku." Ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau sensitive sekali sayang." Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin, melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang tampak merah padam karena kesal. Kemudian kedua mata tajamnya melihat cincin di jari manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Dan melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju tempat tujuan.

=oO

Pesta ini sangat meriah sekali. Batin Sungmin kagum. Sepertinya para undangan yang datang adalah dari kalangan-kalangan atas. Lebih tepatnya para direktur muda yang tampan, mereka juga membawa pasangan masing-masing.

"Kaitkan tanganmu di lenganku." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Dengan rasa canggung Sungmin mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, lalu membawa Sungmin untuk masuk dan mengikuti acar meriah nan megah itu.

"Hoi Kyuhyun-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, kemudian kedua matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan takjub. "Cantik sekali pasanganmu ini. Hay nona siapa namamu?" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Changmin. "Sungmin imnida~"

Changmin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin. Membuatnya mendapat geraman Kyuhyun. "Mau ku patahkan lehermu itu eoh?" Decaknya mengancam.

Changmin terkekeh kecil. "Oke~ maafkan aku, ayo kita masuk."

Mereka bertiga masuk, dengan Sungmin yang merasa canggung luar biasa.

.

Kyuhyun memberikan segelas wine untuk Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu menerimanya dengan enggan.

"Aku tidak ingin mabuk, bisakah kau berikan aku minuman yang lain saja?" Sela Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa minum, minum sedikit saja kepalanya akan pusing.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah samping kanan dan kiri, melihat apakah ada minuman lain selain wine di pesta ini. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya tidak ada minuman lain selain wine." Kyuhyun menjawab lalu meminum winenya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan gelas itu ke meja. "Kalau begitu aku tidak minum saja." Sungmin melirik seluruh isi mansion ini. "Ouh iya, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang ini?" Tanyanya mengusir kecanggungan.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau akan menolak. Dan aku tidak suka di tolak."

"Cih! Tapi kau benar juga, aku akan langsung menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benci keramaian, membuatku sesak dan pusing."

"Cih, lucu sekali kau ini." Kyuhyun mengejek sembari meminum lgi winennya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

TIK.  
TIK.

"Selamat malam semuanya, para undangan dan rekan-rekan sekalian." Suara sang pemimpin acar menggema di seluruh mansion. Semua para undangan memperhatikannya dengan serius. Termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum misterius.

"Hari ini, saya mengadakan sebuah pesta meriah untuk keberhasilan perusahaan saya yang mampu menyaingi perusahan terkemuka milik.. Ehem~ maaf saya tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saya beserta keluarga, terutama istri saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan anda-anda sekalian, dan selamat menikmati pesta ini."

"Choi Siwon. Kau akan mendapat balasan dariku." Gumam Kyuhyun kejam.

Sungmin meliriknya dengan penuh tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun tampak marah dan kesal, wajahnya mengeras dan memerah. Sungmin tidak berani menegurnya sama sekali, takut kalau namja tampan itu melukainya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya kembali, ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. "Hei." Diangkatnya dagu yeoja manis itu lembut. "Kenapa kau menunduk." Tanyanya heran.

Sungmin melepas sentuhan Kyuhyun di dagunya. "Bisakah kau kembali tidak berlaku lancang padaku?" Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan eoh? Hanya menyentuh dagumu kan? Bukan melakukan ini-

CUP~

Satu kecupan lembut Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin. membuat yeoja manis itu kembali terdiam di tengah jantungnya yang kembali berdetak kencang.

"Permisi~"

Sebuah suara menginstrupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Victoria yang kini tengah memasang wajah merah akibat melihat ciuman Kyuhyun ke Sungmin tadi. Sedikit ada rasa cemburu di hatinya.

Victoria tersenyum manis. "Hay Kyuhyun, apa kabarmu?" Ujarnya dengan nada centil.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, melecehkan Victoria. "Apa kau tidak punya urat malu? Berani sekali kau berbicara padaku." Kyuhyun dengan nada sinisnya mengejek Victoria.

Victoria menelan ludahnya gugup. Suara sinis, datar sekaligus menakutkan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit menciut. Tapi Victoria malah tersenyum menantang.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu padaku? Aku kan hanya bermaksud baik padamu." Victoria melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya canggung.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Victoria sinis.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah manis Sungmin. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku. Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin seketika menengang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga merasakannya. Tapi ia tidak perduli dan terus memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Apa kyu? Cepat sekali kau mendapatkan penggantiku?" Victoria mencela.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apa aku pernah menganggapmu Victoria-ssi? Sepertinya, hubungan yang sudah kau rencanakan dulu itu membuatmu semakin menjijikkan di hadapanku, memuakkan dan.. Dan lihat, tubuhmu saja tidak pantas kusentuh." Dengan arogan Kyuhyun melecehkan Victoria di depan Sungmin.

"Kau-

"Dan lihat ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan cincin pasangannya bersama Sungmin. "Kami sudah resmi menjadi pasangan."

Dengan rasa sakit hati yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya, Victoria meninggalkan pasangan itu pergi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu tajam dan pedas menusuk hatinya.

Sungmin melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya, menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau perlakukan dia seperti itu? Kau itu jahat sekali!" Sungmin marah dan memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Untuk apa berbaik hati pada wanita seperti dia. Memuakkan."

"Kyu!"

"Dan kau, berhentilah melawan."

Deru nafas itu masih terasa, Sungmin marah, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Tapi..

"Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Sungmin menahan nafas sebentar. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju toilet. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya di bilik toilet, mungkin saja Victoria disana.

"Min."

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. "Vicky." Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Victoria. Mencoba menenangkan sepupunya itu.

Victoria memang menangis, tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kau dengar tadi kata-katanya? Dia jahat sekali bukan? Hikss.. Kau harus benar-benar membuatnya hancur min, aku mohon. Hikss.."

Sungmin mengelus punggung Victoria lembut, ia memejamkan kedua matanya pelan. Kasian sepupunya ini, Kyuhyun kejam sekali tadi. Melecehkan Victoria seperti itu.

"Kau harus melakukannya, harus!"

Sungmin hanya bergumam, tidak mengangguk menyetujui atau menggeleng untuk menolak. Sungmin juga bingung.

Tanpa mereka duga, seorang namja jakung tengah mengintip pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyeringai tajam seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

=oO

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, di liriknya jam tangan miliknya. Sungmin belum juga kembali, sedang apa ia di toilet. Gumamnya heran.

PUK

"Kyu." Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hemm." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak usah datang kemari. Moodku langsung hancur berantakan."

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Apa karena yeoja yang kau jebak itu? Eoh?" Bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak miring. "Yeoja bodoh itu memang paling bodoh. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau aku lebih pintar darinya." Gumamnya sinis.

Changmin mengangguk paham. "Victoria, dia memang yeoja yang sudah lama menyukaimu. Merencanakan sebuah penjebakan pada Tuan Cho di kamar hotel, dan berpura-pura sudah di setubuhi." Changmin sedikit menggaruk dagunya. "Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu dari awal, aku kasihan padanya." Suara Changmin berubah lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam. "Kasihan? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Benar-benar menjijikkan untukku. Murahan dan kampungan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa di tipu oleh yeoja seperti dirinya." Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Tahu rasa sendiri dia aku permalukan di muka umum."

"Menakutkan." Ejek Changmin.

Ya, sejak awal Kyuhyun memang sudah tahu semua rencana Victoria padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon itu?"

Changmin bergumam lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan nama yang Changmin sebutkan itu.

"Lihat saja, dia akan segera jatuh dan hancur kembali. Bahkan lebih hancur dari dulu." Kyuhyun bergumam kejam.

=oO

Victoria memasui mobil untuk segera pulang. "Aku akan pulang, terima kasih karena kau tadi menghiburku."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, berhati-hatilah di jalan." Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Victoria yang melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman mansion Choi.

"Astaga, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan semua ini." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke dalam. Ia ingin sekali cepat pulang. Kyuhyun harus ia paksa dulu.

Saat berjalan, Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja itu menarik tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya. Di sana sangat sepi, dan tidak ada yang tahu. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**SRET  
**  
Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat melihat namja di hadapannya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat. "J-Jungmo."

"Hay~ kita bertemu lagi sayang." Jungmo berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. Membuat tubuh Sungmin sekamin bergetar hebat dibuatnya. Bergetar karena takut.

"Kau.. Kau mau apa. Hikss.. Lepaskan aku." Sungmin beringsut mundur.

.  
Tapi Jungmo langsung menarik dan menindihnya.

"Kau fikir, kau bisa kabur begitu saja huh? Setelah kau hancurkan kepalaku waktu itu? Dunia itu ternyata sangat sempit sekali sayang. Ternyata takdir mempertemukan lagi kita di sini. Hahahaha~" Jungmo tertawa keras, tangannya sudah merangkum wajah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan dan takut sekali.

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin memberontak kuat, memukul-mukul pundak dan dada bidang Jungmo.

"Waktu itu aku belum mencicipimu sayang. Dan sekarang di sini aku akan mencicipimu." Dengan gerakan cepat Jungmo merobek gaun depan Sungmin, sehingga dada ranum milik Sungmin kembali terpampang bebas di depan mata Jungmo. Sungmin menangis keras, kenapa ia di pertemukan oleh Jungmo di sini, kenapa. Kyuhyun tolong aku! Batin Sungmin menjerit kuat. Berharap sosok arogan itu datang menolongnya dan menghajar Jungmo sampai mati.

"Wah.. Wah. Dadamu masih sangat mempesona. Bahkan semakin mempesona saja." Dengan berani Jungmo meremasnya. Membuat Sungmin terpekik dan menjerit takut.

"Diam Lee Sungmin!"

PLAK

Jungmo menamparnya dengan keras, sehingga meninggalkan luka di sudut bibirnya. Sungmin terdiam, air matanya kembali menetes, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Diam dan nikmati sentuhanku." Kemudian Jungmo mencium leher jenjang Sungmin kuat, Sungmin menangis pasrah. Ia merasa pusing karena tamparan Jungmo tadi.

"Akh!" Sungmin berteriak sakit saat Jungmo menggigit pundaknya. Dengan kasar Sungmin mendorong pundak Jungmo lalu menamparnya balik.

Jungmo menggeram marah, "Kau harus merasakan kesakitan yang aku rasakan waktu itu Lee Sungmin. Aku hampir mati karena kau memukulku dengan guci itu!"

"Cih! Kau memang harus mati! Seharusnya kau mati saja bangsat!" Sungmin mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa karena Jungmo kembali menariknya.

"Kau minta di hukum ternyata olehku!" Dengan cepat Jungmo merobek paksa baju Sungmin sehingga tubuh mungil itu benar-benar sudah polos di bawahnya.

"Jangan!"

=oO

Kyuhyun semakin menatap gusar jam tangannya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Sungmin belum kembali dari toilet, kemana yeoja itu. Apa memilih pulang sendirian.

Kyuhyun dengan rasa gusar memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke toilet.

BRUK

"Opss~ Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu Tuan Cho yang terhormat." Siwon tertawa mengejek saat Kyuhyun sengaja ia tabrak itu menatapnya marah.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Bisa kau minggir tuan Choi yang terhormat." Nada suaranya sedikit mengancam.

Siwon kembali tertawa. "Anda mau kemana? Pestanya belum selesai."

"Apa kau tidak punya pikiran Tuan Choi? Apa kau tidak punya mata?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatapnya heran, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan melihat bagaimana hancurnya dirimu." Dengan rasa kesal bercampur marah, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang hilang entah kemana.

"Aishh! Min!" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi sekarang, Sungmin tidak ada di manapun.

"Kyu." Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Tapi aku rasa, dia masih di luar."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu eoh?"

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita keluar saja."

=oO

"Jangan!" Sungmin berteriak histeris saat Jungmo merobek celana dalamnya dengan kasar.

"Nikmati saja sayang, aku sudah lama ingin menyentuhmu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau hanya wanita yang ingin ku permainkan. Hahahaha~" Jungmo melebarkan paha Sungmin, lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri.

"Kau harus membayar rasa sakit hatiku waktu itu."

"Hikss.. Kyuhyun!" 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada Sungmin. Di manapun, tidak ada.

"Apa dia sudah pulang? Sendiri?" Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin mengangguk. "Mungkin saja Kyu, kita pulang saja." Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oke~ kita pulang saja." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal karena Sungmin pulang sendiri tanpa pemberitahuannya. Tapi..

"KYUHYUN!"

DEG

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, begitu juga Changmin. Itu suara Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya.

"Sungmin." Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mencari ke arah sumber suara.

DOK! DOK!

"Kyu! Kenapa mobil itu terus bergerak?" Tunjuk Changmin pada salah satu mobil.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia berlari dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya tanpa canggung.

DEG!

Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Sangat marah.

"Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu mobil itu dan langsung menarik Jungmo keluar dari sana. "Brengsek kau!"

BUGH!  
BUGH!

Kyuhyun memukul rahang Jungmo dengan kuat, begitu keras dan kasar. "Berani sekali kau!"

PRANG!

Kyuhyun memecahkan kaca mobil milik Jungmo, ia melirik keadaan Sungmin yang tragis, dengan keadaan yang cukup parah. Telanjang bulat, wajahnya penuh memar. "Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungmo, matanya penuh amarah dan tajam. Tangan kanannya mengambil pecahan kaca mobil yang panjang dan runcing. Ia dongakkan kepala Jungmo dan siap menghujam leher itu.

"Kau. Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku. Berani sekali kau membuatnya seperti itu di sini, kau! Bersiaplah." Kyuhyun mengacungkan kaca itu, membuat Jungmo gemetar ketakutan. Ajal akan segera menjemputnya. Di tangan Kyuhyun, namja yang tidak ia kenal siapa.

Tapi..

"K..kyuh~

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar lirihan parau suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya menatap wajah pias Sungmin yang berada di gendongan Changmin. Changmin sudah menyelimutinyaa dengan jas miliknya, tapi tidak cukup untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Sebelum mendekati Sungmin, Kyuhyun memukul sekali rahang Jungmo kuat.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuh lemah Sungmin dalam gendongannya. "Aku akan membawanya pergi." Bisik Kyuhyun. Yang di balas anggukan Changmin. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

=oO

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeram marah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memar dan memerah. Jungmo memukulnya sangat keras tadi.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil kemeja putihnya, sebelumnya ia melepas jas hitamnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya cepat.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu membuka jas di tubuh Sungmin. Ia sedikit berhasrat saat melihat tubuh polos dan mulus milik Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak boleh gegabah begitu saja, Sungmin terlukan tubuh dan batinnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengambil kotak obat dan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Sungmin.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan bekas tamparan itu yang nantinya akan lebam. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Pria itu, dia akan merasakan akibatnya. Tenanglah, istirahatlah dulu."

CUP~  
**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**Annyeong, saya cepet kan bawa chapternya? Iya, soalnya saya mau hiatus dulu sementara waktu. Gk lama kok, mungkin 2 minggu ajah. Hehe~**

**Maaf yah saya bawa chaper kayak gini (nunjuk atas). Saya juga pas nulisnya sedikit kehilangan pikiran*lol kkkk~**

**Ya sudah~**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chap kemarin yah. Meskipun jumlah viewsnya malah nambah. **

**See U~**

**Semoga kalian menanti ^^~**


	6. Chapter 6

~Sweet Cho~

.

KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by Kang Dong Jae

.

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

Happy Reading JOYer

…

Chapter 6

…

Don't Like, Don't Read, NO BASH!

…

Kyuhyun memberikan satu kecupan di dahi Sungmin. Ia benahi kembali letak selimut yeoja manis itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, berani sekali namja tadi melakukan hal keji seperti itu pada Sungmin. Siapa dia? Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus segera mencari tahu lebih detail tentang Sungmin. Juga tentang namja tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak kacau, pipinya merah dan akan lebam esok hari kalau tidak segera di kompres. Itu menyakitkan, dan Sungmin pasti akan lebih merasa sakit.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil air kompres dan juga kotak obat di kotak kecil di sudut kamar. Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang mengering di sudut bibir Sungmin, lalu mengoleskan obat di sana.

"Sungmin~" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih, dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau yeoja manis itu tidak mungkin menjawab panggilannya. "Aku akan membunuh namja itu untukmu." Lirihnya penuh amarah dan desissan yang kuat.

**=oOo= **

Sungmin tampak menggeliat pelan, ia sedikit meringis pedih saat berusaha membuka mulutnya, sudut bibirnya terasa kaku dan sakit. Dengan sangat perlahan ia buka kedua kelopak matanya, mencoba mengimbangi sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Ugh~" Rintihnya pelan saat ia mencoba duduk. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanan dan kiri. Astaga! Ini bukan kamarnya, dan Sungmin sekarang merasa sangat cemas kalau namja jahat itu, Jungmo membawanya dan menyekapnya. Sungmin menggeleng kuat, air matanya kembali menetes di sudut mata indahnya. Kakinya ia tekuk dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah ketakutan hebat. Perlakuan Jungmo kemarin kembali membawa trauma menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tidak ingin di sentuh pria manapun, siapapun, tidak mau!

_**CEKLEK **_

Sungmin meremas kuat baju di lengannya, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, takut sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar itu, lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Jangan." Lirih Sungmin dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia mengira namja itu adalah Jungmo. "Aku.. Mohon.." Ia beringsut mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Pemandangan tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat saat ia dekati, membuatnya semakin yakin untuk membunuh namja itu.

"Tenanglah. Ini aku, Kyuhyun" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, dengan hati-hati ia mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan tanpa kata ia segera memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Jangan! Hikss.. Jangan sentuh aku! Aku mohon!" Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun, mendorongnya sekuat mungkin agar tidak memeluknya. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu kuat, malahan namja tampan itu semakin erat memeluknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah mendengar teriakan frustasi Sungmin. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar terlentang di atas ranjangnya dengan ia yang menindihnya kuat.

"Kau bajingan!" Bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Ia masih belum tahu kalau yang menindihnya adalah Kyuhyun, ia masih takut saat ini. "Hikss.."

"Buka matamu." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tetap bergeming dan semakin memejamkan kedua matanya kuat. Bibirnya bergetar dan air mata itu kembali jatuh.

"Lihat aku, dan buka matamu sekarang Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka kedua matanya lagi. Melihat wajah namja di hadapannya dengan takut.

_**DEG!**_

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa namja di hadapannya ini. "Kyuhyun~" Dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kacau, Sungmin menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun dengan sayu. "Kau.. Hiks~" Sungmin kembali menangis keras, ia teringat kejadian semalam, di mana Kyuhyun yang menolongnya dan menghajar Jungmo. Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar hebat meremas kemeja depan Kyuhyun, menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah berderai air mata ketakutan.

"Ssshhh~" Kyuhyun memeluknya seerat mungkin, kini wajah Sungmin sudah tidak takut. Tapi air mata dan rintihan tangisan Sungmin semakin membuatnya yakin untuk menghancurkan namja itu.

"Hikss.. Aku takut.." Bisik Sungmin di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "Tolong aku.. Tolong.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat kemeja belakang Sungmin, meledakkan amarahnya di sana. Wanitanya, Sungmin. Akan melihat bagaimana ia menghancurkan namja itu.

"Kau ingin makan atau minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin bergumam sedikit. "Aku.. Aku ingin minum." Jawabnya parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit mengusap dahi yeoja manis itu, mengusap lelehan-lelehan air mata di wajah manisnya, menyibak helaian rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air putih di atas nakas meja, lalu menghela Sungmin untuk duduk dan mulai meminumkan air itu ke mulut Sungmin.

Dengan rakus, yeoja manis itu meneguk air putih itu. Ia sangat haus dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Sepertinya, kejadian semalam membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke nakas meja.

Sungmin menetralkan nafasnya sejenak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau ingin makan? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, lebih lembut dan perhatian. Sampai membuat kening Sungmin berkerut samar mendengarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, terima kasih Kyu." Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, ia hanya ingin tidur dan istirahat sejenak. Melepaskan penat yang tengah mengelilingi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menunggu, ia menunggu sampai Sungmin tertidur lelap. Ia tidak berniat meninggalkan Sungmin sedikitpun, sampai pada akhirnya suara deru nafas teratur Sungmin terdengar. Dan Kyuhyun menyakini kalau Sungmin sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin untuk keluar, Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu sampai sebatas dada.

_**=oOo=  
**_

Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang pria jakung datang ke kediamannya, memakai jaket kulit coklat, celana jeans.

"Tuan~" Pria itu membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah." Titah Kyuhyun datar.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk tuan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Misi ini terlalu mudah untukmu. Kau hanya perlu mencari tahu sebuah informasi penting tentang masa lalu Sungmin, wanitaku." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Cari tahu siapa lelaki terakhir yang pernah menjalin asmara dengan Sungmin. Lalu kabarkan padaku secepatnya." Kyuhyun meneguk cepat wine miliknya, menyesapnya lembut.

"Saya mengerti tuan Cho."

**=oOo=  
**

Sungmin tengah berdiri di atas balkon kamar, ia merasakan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang menyiprat ke tubuhnya. Membuatnya sedikit basah. Sungmin terdiam, ia takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Jungmo sudah kembali untuk menghancurkannya. Apa mau namja itu? Apa yang ia inginkan dari Sungmin? Tubuhnya?

Sungmin meremas baju di lengannya. Perasaan takut itu masih mendominasi di otaknya, perasaan kalut itu masih hinggap di pikirannya. Apa tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari ketakutan ini?

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?" Kyuhyun datang dan langsung bertanya dengan suara khasnya. "Nanti kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit. Ayo kita masuk." Kyuhyun sudah menarik lengannya, tapi Sungmin menepisnya dengan lembut. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap hujan di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Aku tidak ingin tahu, kau harus masuk. Di luar sangat dingin dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Di tariknya paksa tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu balkon dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah menahan marah. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu kembali menghela Sungmin untuk duduk di atas sofa besar dekat ranjang.

"Bisakah kau menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap sehat? Kau ingin membuat dirimu sakit?" Kyuhyun mencemoh Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik menatapnya kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, air hujan tidak akan membuatku sakit." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, berniat keluar kamar. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat Kyuhyun menariknya.

"Apa lagi? Aku ingin pulang saja ke rumahku." Ujarnya ketus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Cepat sekali moodmu berubah. Padahal kemarin malam kau sangat gemetaran sampai tidak sanggup berdiri." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin tajam, Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya semakin susah untuk mencerna isi pikiran yeoja manis itu.

"Itu.. itu bukan urusanmu." Sungmin gelabakan dan mendadak gugup berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya Heran melihat perubahan sikap yeoja manis di hadapannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" Selidik Kyuhyun, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Dan bisakah kau tidak bertanya lagi? Aku pusing, dan aku ingin pulang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum waktunya kau pulang."

Sungmin melotot marah. "Apa hakmu mengurungku di sini?!" Serunya kalut.

"Aku tidak mengurungmu, kenapa pikiranmu sekotor itu padaku?" Suara Kyuhyun berubah pelan, membuat Sungmin semakin heran di buatnya.

Sungmin menahan nafas sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun dengan berani. "Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang? Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuaku khawatir karena aku belum pulang." Pinta Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, bersendekap. "Tenang saja, kedua orang tuamu tidak akan mencarimu. Karena aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau kau menginap di rumahku sementara untuk urusan bisnis." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin kembali melotot marah. "Apa?! Kau beralasan seperti itu? Dasar kau ini."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Berhenti berbicara, cepat kau bersihkan tubuhmu dan aku tunggu kau di bawah. Kita akan makan malam berdua." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar kamar.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya lelah juga. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

=oOo=

Sungmin turun dari atas tangga, wajahnya sudah lumayan cerah, dengan berbalut kemeja Kyuhyun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celana pendek. Pipinya masih sedikit merah, akibat tamparan keras waktu itu.

Sungmin tampak enggan melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah berada di sana, duduk sendiri menunggunya selesai.

"Duduklah, dan makan yang banyak." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mulai memakan hidangan di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya menatap malas-malas makanan di hadapannya. Benar-benar tidak nafsu akan. Pikirannya masih kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun meliriknya bingung. "Cepat makan, dan bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang malam ini." Kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sungmin sedikit terperanjat, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun akan mengantarnya pulang dan ia tidak perlu lama-lama berada di mansion besar Kyuhyun lagi. Karena ia merasa sedikit canggung dan tidak nyaman.

"Kau serius kan? Tidak berbohong?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tenang saja Lee Sungmin sayang, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku." Kyuhyun mengerling nakal ke arah Sungmin.

"Tsk! Berhenti bergurau."

Dan makan malam itu, di hiasi oleh keheningan, namun juga ada umpatan kesal Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terus menggodanya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah keluar dari rumahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja kembali bekerja di kantor. Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun sudah selesai makan, ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue. Lalu beralih menatap Sungmin. "Aku fikir kau akan pergi keluar negeri." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Bersiaplah."

Sungmin menatap bingung kepergian Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlalu sulit di cerna.

=oOo=

BLAM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya pelan, ia sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee. Mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengantarku. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga bisa pulang sendiri naik taxi." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dan membiarkanmu terancam bahaya karena pergi sendirian malam-malam?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lucu itu.

"Astaga, bahkan aku pulang di antar oleh taxi. Bukan penjahat. Kenapa pikiranmu jelek sekali." Ejek Sungmin, kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa saja." Lirih Kyuhyun. Tapi masih di dengar oleh telinga Sungmin, ia berhenti sebentar saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir saat kau di perlakukan sekeji itu oleh pria itu. Dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Selamat malam." Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan hembusan angin ke tubuh Sungmin.

Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Pikir Sungmin kalut. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, apapun yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun nanti, itu bukan urusannya. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Sedikit berdehem pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya.

Sungmin teringat dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam, apa maksud namja tampan itu. Sungmin tidak berani mengira-ngira apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan. Terlalu rumit, dan bingung.

Sungmin juga tidak ingin mengingat apapun yang akan membuat traumanya kembali hadir di pikirannya. Termasuk perlakuan Jungmo kemarin malam padanya. Sangat keji dan tidak berperasaan, Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mencoba untuk terlelap dan melupakan semuanya. Semua hal-hal buruk yang pernah menimpanya. Tapi itu terlalu sulit. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya akan trauma itu. Seseorang yang mampu melindunginya dari apapun. Mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi..

_**Kyuhyun. **_

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat nama dan wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di pikirannya. Sungmin tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam perasaan itu. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa ia akan di anggap keterlaluan menghianati sepupunya. Meskipun ia juga tahu kalau Victoria jelas salah dari awal.

"Astaga." Sungmin menuangkan air kedalam gelas, kemudian meneguknya cepat. Mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Buku kecil itu." Sungmin teringat dengan buku kecil yang sempat Victoria berikan padanya, ia membuka laci dan mengambil buku kecil itu. Mencoba menggali informasi tentang Kyuhyun disana. Meskipun hanya berisi tentang hal-hal yang Kyuhyun suka. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin membukanya.

Hal pertama yang Sungmin baca adalah. Kyuhyun sangat suka makan jangjamyeon. ia juga suka makanan itu.

Kedua. Kyuhyun membenci sayuran, apapun itu jenisnya.

"Cih! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benci dengan sayuran. Bodoh atau apa." Ejek Sungmin tanpa ragu. Kemudian ia kembali membaca yang lain.

Ketiga. Kyuhyun suka warna biru.

"Dia suka warna biru?" Tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Aku benci harus melakukan hal ini, ini membuatku lelah." Sungmin memutuskan untuk melempar buku kecil itu ke atas sofa. Tidak mood lagi untuk membaca note kecil itu. Menurutnya, tidak perlua tahu semua hal tentang Kyuhyun lewat buku itu. Tapi, sifat Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan semuanya.

"Hhhh~ Ya tuhan. Bisakah semuanya berubah. Dan hidupku kembali baik seperti dulu." Mohon Sungmin lirih. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan memutuskan untuk terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

_**~Sweet Cho~**_

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah duduk di cafe milik Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu seseorang untuk datang menemui mereka.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Changmin ragu.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apapun yang akan aku lakukan, kau harus setia membantuku." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan ucapannya.

Changmin mengangguk paham. "Yeah~ aku mengerti, dan jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tenang saja Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

"Menjijikkan." Ejek Changmin bergurau, membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria yang datang dan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pengamatanmu?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan serius, menati-nanti jawaban yang ia tunggu.

Pria yang bernama Andy itu memberikan informasi secara detail tentang masa lalu Sungmin dengan pria yang di ketahui Kyuhyun bernama, Jungmo. Kim Jungmo.

"Lelaki yang bernama jungmo itu pernah menjalin kasih dengan nona Sungmin selama kurang lebih satu tahun tuan. Tapi, menurut hasil penyelidikanku. Jungmo hanya memanfaatkan nona Sungmin untuk kepuasan saja. Dia menerima sebuah tantangan dari rekannya untuk mendapatkan nona Sungmin, mengambil hatinya lalu membuangnya setelah berhasil merusaknya." Jelasnya secara detail.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengerti dengan ucapan Andy, bahkan sangat mengerti. Changmin melihatnya dengan gugup, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bahaya. Dan Changmin tahu itu.

"Lalu?" Changmin bertanya.

"Jungmo itu sempat membuat nona Sungmin mabuk di bar, kemudian membawanya ke sebuah hotel. Jungmo itu hampir berhasil menyetubuhi nona Sungmin, tapi nona Sungmin terlanjur sadar dan memukul keras kepala Jungmo itu sampai pria itu mengalami pendarahan cukup parah. Dan.."

"Dan?" Kyuhyun kembali menginstrubsi dengan nada tajam.

"Dan Jungmo itu kembali untuk membalas perbuatan nona Sungmin padanya. Dia sangat licik tuan." Andy mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia kembali manatap Changmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Bahkan Changmin tidak tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya~" Desis Kyuhyun.

Dan masih mampu di dengar oleh Changmin dan Jungmo.

=oOo=

Eunhyuk berlari memasuki ruang kerja Sungmin. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah.

"M..min.." Panggil Eunhyuk lirih, wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir dan ketakutan.

Sungmin menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang panik. "Ada apa Hyuk? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Bukan.. Bukan itu Min, tapi. Tapi di luar ada.. ada Jungmo. Kim Jungmo."

_**DEG  
**_

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya lebar. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar mendengar nama pria itu.

"Hyuk.. Hyuk bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sungmin panik, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria brengsek itu akan berani datang ke sini.

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat bahu Sungmin. "Hubungi.. Hubungi seseorang yang bisa membantumu." Eunhyuk memberikan solusi.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk gusar. Ia tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa.

_**TOK..TOK..TOK **_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Sungmin.

**Ceklek.**

"Selamat pagi nona Sungmin sayang."

**DEG  
**

.

TBC

Aha.. Annyeong Chinguyaa. Saya sudah update chapter 6 ini ^^~

Apa masih ada pembacanya? Apa masih ada yang mau mereview? Apa ada yang masih berkenan untuk memberikan suport saya agar update sampai END? Kkkk~

Terima Kasih..

Maaf juga kalau fanfic yang saya suguhkan masih di katakan jelek & kurang sangat memuaskan #Bow

Saya menerima kritikan yang membangun.. ^^

Maukah chingudeul yang baik review lagi untuk mengetahui kalau kalian masih mau fanfic ini berlanjut. Atau udahan aja sampai chap ini?

See U …. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**~Sweet Cho~**

.

KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by **Kang Dong Jae**

.

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

Happy Reading **JOY**er

…

**Chapter 7**

…

Don't Like, Don't Read, **NO BASH**!

…

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berfikir apapun kali ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, bagaimana caranya mengusir Jungmo kalau dirinya sendiri tengah gemetar hebat sekarang.

Eunhyuk menggenggam kuat telapak tangan Sungmin yang dingin, Eunhyuk tahu situasi ini akan semakin sulit. Dia harus bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menolong sahabatnya ini.

"Untuk.. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sungmin gugup, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Jungmo tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum menyeringai. "Tenang, tenang nona Lee sayang. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal saja." Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia sedikit menelan ludahnya. "Pergi.. Berani sekali kau datang kemari." Ujarnya lirih, dengan nada gemetar.

Jungmo tertawa. "Kau menggertak? Bahkan suaramu sangat aneh nona." Jungmo menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai, lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang terus berada di samping Sungmin.

"Kau, keluar dari ruangan ini." Perintah Jungmo tajam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Kau, berani sekali kau datang kemari? Aku akan memanggil penjaga untuk menyeretmu keluar." Ancamnya tajam.

Jungmo tertawa keras. "Astaga, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan main-main dengan Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua sebentar."

Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin sebentar. "Min~ kau tenang saja, aku akan berjaga di luar." Bisiknya menenangkan. Setelah itu beranjak keluar ruangan.

Sungmin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, berusaha menjauhi Jungmo kalau-kalau pria itu berbuat jahat padanya. Peristiwa kemarin malam sudah sangat membuatnya shock dan ketakutan untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bicara apa..?"

Jungmo menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, ia melirik wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan bergetar. Tapi Jungmo tidak perduli sedikitpun. "Apa kau tahu motifku datang kemari?" Tanya Jungmo.

Sungmin terdiam. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

Jungmo tertawa mengejek. "Tentu saja untuk balas dendam akibat perbuatanmu dulu." Ujarnya masih dengan nada santai. "Sebenarnya aku ingin merusakmu sekarang. Tapi, mengingat ini adalah perusahaan ayahmu, jadi aku akan menunggu waktunya untuk menculikmu."

Sungmin menatap tajam mata Jungmo. "Brengsek!"

Jungmo berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri ketakutan. Ia mendekat dan mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, aku akan kembali untuk membawa kehancuran untukmu. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya." Setelah itu, Jungmo beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

SRET

Sungmin merosot jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu. Ia menangis dan memeluk lututnya kuat. Apa? Kenapa Jungmo tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu padanya. Padahal, dirinyalah yang paling di rugikan di sini.

=oOo=

"Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan soal Jungmo itu?" Tanya Changmin pada Andy.

"Kim Jungmo adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Kim Junho. Namun, keluarganya seketika hancur karena kalah tender dengan perusahaan milik Lee Corp."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas ucapan Andy. "Maksudmu?"

Andy mengangguk. "Benar tuan, sejak awal motif Jungmo itu adalah menghancurkan putri tuan Lee."

"Sialan!" Desis Kyuhyun. "Cari tahu lebih detail, kalau perlu kau awasi dia terus. Untuk masalah akhir, biar aku yang menuntaskannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk setuju.

Drttt.. Drttt

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, tapi seketika ia tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Sungmin, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum~ maaf tuan, saya bukan Sungmin." Ujar Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Dimana dia?" Tanyanya gusar, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan yeoja manis itu.

"Bisakah, bisakah anda kemari? Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Di kantor tuan."

PIP

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari cafe menuju kantor Sungmin.

Changmin melirik Andy. "Usahakan, kau benar-benar mengawasi dan menyelidiki namja itu."

Andy mengangguk. "Baik tuan."

Dan setelahnya, Changmin berjalan keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

=oOo=

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di depan kantor Lee Corp. Ia melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar sendirian menuju parkiran mobil. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

SRETT

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin lembut. Di lihatnya wajah Sungmin yang keliatan kacau balau. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, ia mendongakkan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu melepas pelan tanggkupan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin sendiri." Lirihnya pelan, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil itu, agar Sungmin tidak jadi masuk kedalamnya. "Kau sangat kacau, biar aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Dengan gerakan lembut namun memaksa, Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi penumpang dekat pengemudi.

Sungmin tidak mampu menolak, ia hanya bisa pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun membawanya entah kemana. Sungmin merasa, di dekat Kyuhyun ia seperti tengah di lindungi. Sangat nyaman. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain anak-anak dekat danau. Entahlah, apa maksud namja tampan itu membawanya kesana.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, dari nada suaranya saja sudah tidak bergairah untuk bicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Wajahmu kusut sekali? Apa yang terjadi di kantor tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, apapun yang menyangkut tentang dirimu itu adalah urusanku." Ujar Kyuhyun possesive.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau. Kyuhyun di sana duduk memperhatikannya.

"Aku ingin hidup damai, tanpa ada yang mengusikku. Aku ingin menjadi burung yang bebas, hidup tanpa di kurung. Bisakah.." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia sudah snagat frustasi dan lelah. Lelah karena harus menghadapi semua ini. Apalagi di tambah Jungmo yang kembali datang mengusiknya. Bolehkah Sungmin berharap kalau Jungmo bisa lenyap. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia bukan orang picik yang menginginkan orang lain mati. Ia bukan orang seperti itu.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam, bisakah hidupnya tenang tanpa gangguan. Atau lebih baik dirinya saja yang lenyap dari dunia ini?

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan seksama, ia tahu kalau Sungmin tengah menangis. Terlihat jelas karena tubuh yeoja manis itu bergetar pelan. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin lalu tanpa kata langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya seerat mungkin, agar yeoja manis itu tidak bisa lepas dari pelukannya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia tahu yeoja di pelukannya ini tengah rapuh dan ketakutan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Bawa aku ke.."

=OoO=

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu apartement Kyuhyun. Dengan beberapa botol alkohol dan satu botol wine mahal. Sungmin yang memintanya, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia hanya ingin yeoja manis yang ia kagumi di hadapannya ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit penatnya.

Sungmin meneguk gelas ke sepuluhnya dengan lunglai. Ia sudah sangat mabuk, matanya memerah. Tapi ia tidak perduli, Yang penting ia bisa menghilangkan penat dan rasa kesalnya. Hanya minum yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

"Hhh.. Uhuk~ Uhuk~" Sungmin mencengkram dadanya kuat saat tersedak minuman keras itu. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya mampu melihatnya, dengan cepat berpindah di sebelah Sungmin dan ikut mengelus dada yeoja itu tanpa ragu.

"Sudah, berhenti. Kau sudah mabuk dan aku tidak akan memberikan lagi minuman itu. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Kyuhyun sudah akan menggendongnya, tapi Sungmin mengelak keras. Ia masih belum puas dengan minumannya. Tidak perduli apa ia akan overdosis nanti.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat sifat Sungmin yang keras kepala. "Hentikan."

PRANG!

Sungmin sengaja menjatuhkan botol alkohol itu. Wajahnya memerah, karena mabuk dan marah. Kemudian satu tetes air mata jatuh di sudut matanya.

"Ming~"

"Aku lelah! Bisakah kau mengerti aku! Aku lelah!" Bentak Sungmin keras tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Dia kembali, hiks.. Bisakah.. Bisakah aku berharap pria itu mati." Sungmin menangis keras, seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya.

Kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam. "Kau ingin dia mati?"

"Hikss.."

"Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

**.**

  
Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh setengah sadar Sungmin di atas ranjang king sizenya. Namun ia tidak segera beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun setengah menindih yeoja manis itu. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menyibak helaian rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun terpesona, ia seakan-akan jatuh cinta lagi akan wajah manis itu. Kyuhyun begitu mengaguminya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melepas Sungmin dan ingin terus menjadikan Sungmin satu-satunya yeoja yang harus ia miliki. Harus!

"Hhh~" Sungmin tampak menggelit pelan, tampak gusar. Kerutan di dahinya semakin banyak. "Jangan. Hentikan." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takut, ia mendesis pelan. Mulutnya terus bergumam tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan cemas. Ia tepuk pipi Sungmin lembut, berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk masa lalu. Tapi Sungmin terus menggeliat tak tenang, membuatnya harus berusaha keras membangunkan yeoja manis yang ia sukai itu.

"Lee Sungmin, bangun." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih.

Dalam sekejab Sungmin membuka matanya nyalang. Nafasnya tampak memburu, keringatnya semakin banyak. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya dengan bingung. Pandangannya sedikit buram, dan kepalanya sangat berat.

"Kau-

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mencium dahi Sungmin.

Tatapan mata Sungmin sangat sayu dan begitu menggoda di mata Kyuhyun. "Apa kau takut padaku?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

Sungmin tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja tampan di atasnya ini. Terlalu pusing untuk di pikirkan.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau merasa takut saat berada di dekatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, lebih sendu.

Sungmin meremang, ia merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Begitu hangat dan menggoda. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti, kenapa saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan.. Astaga, bahkan terlalu sulit ia katakan meskipun dalam hati.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa menamparku. Meskipun aku tahu, kau sangat tidak berdaya malam ini." Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah sayu Sungmin. Ia usap lembut mata yeoja manis itu. Membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar aneh. "Kau mabuk berat, apa kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia hanya fokus menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkap baju Sungmin, sehingga memperlihatkan bahu dan putih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecupnya lembut, membuat Sungmin seketikan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungmin tidak mengerti, tapi yang ia tahu dan ia rasakan adalah sentuhan Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah terpejam dan pasrah Sungmin, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kali ini senyuman penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Yah, katakanlah Kyuhyun terlalu berani dan cepat merasakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau suka jika kusentuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif dalam suasan sepi sunyi itu.

Sungmin berguma sebentar, kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan, kali ini wajah Kyuhyun sangat jelas di kedua mata indahnya. Ia mengerjab pelan dalam kesadaraannya dan tanpa ragu mencium Kyuhyun.

Perasaan Kyuhyun membuncah kuat. Sungmin menciumnya dulu, tidakkah kalian tahu kalau jantung Kyuhyun terasa meledak sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal nanti saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bisakah.. Bisakah kau melindungiku?" Sungmin berujar parau, air matanya kembali menetes.

Kyuhyun menghapusnya dengan usapan pipi. "Tidak perlu kau minta, aku akan melindungimu sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup telinga Sungmin, menjilatnya seduktif.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasakan kecupan hangat itu terasa di telinganya.

"Kau gemetar?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin. "Cobalah untuk menerimaku lebih dalam."

Sungmin sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat rasa pusing itu kembali menyerangnya. "Kyu~"

Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai kepala Sungmin, mengelus dahi yeoja manis itu penuh perhatian. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau tengah pusing." Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin, ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali, yeoja manis itu langsung terlelap jauh ke dasar mimpi.

=oOo=

Paginya, Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang hebat dan perut yang mual. Sepertinya alkohol yang ia minum tadi malam sangat kuat. Sungmin meremas perutnya, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Ia akan benar-benar jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak segera datang dan menangkapnya.

"Yeoja lemah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia malah bersender lemas di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik, cepat bantu aku untuk berbaring saja." Pintanya lemah.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menggendongnya bridal style ke arah ranjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin. "Kau ingin minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengambil segelas air putih.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Sini, biar aku bantu." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar di bahunya, Kyuhyun dengan pelan meminumkan air itu ke mulut Sungmin sampai tegukan terakhir. Yeoja manis itu ternyata kehausan, dan Kyuhyun terkekeh karenanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Sergah Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan gelas itu, kemudian ia memeluk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa aneh dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Apa apaan kau ini?" Seru Sungmin tajam.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam juga. Tanpa kata Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Sungmin, menciumnya kasar sampai yeoja manis itu terjatuh dan terbaring di tindih oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, dengan keahliannya ia mencium setiap sudut bibir Sungmin penuh gairah dan sensasi. Sungmin meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun begitu kuat dan sangat mendominasi ciuman ini, terlalu memabukkan untuk ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya, ia menatap wajah sayu Sungmin yang begitu menggoda untuk ia sentuh.

"Hhh~ kau, berani sekali kau menciumku cho." Sela Sungmin seraya menetralkan nafasnya kembali yang sempat terhenti karena ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau tidak takut padaku, aku sangat senang." Bisiknya seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecih. "Cih, menyebalkan. Menyingkir dari tubuhku, aku ingin tidur." Sungmin sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar pergi dari tubuhnya. Tapi percuma saja, Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya agar tetap menindih Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil. "Jangan marah sayang, wajahmu akan mudah keriput nanti." Ejeknya.

Sungmin berdehem sebentar. "Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku, aku pusing."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Sungmin mendelik marah, menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan wanita yang mudah di sentuh. Cepat menyingkir." Seru Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Goda Kyuhyun, seraya kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, kali ini lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, tangannya mendorong tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman itu semakin intens dan dalam. Kyuhyun beralih ke bawah, mencium leher jenjang Sungmin yang terasa sangat halus dan wangi. Kyuhyun begitu mengaguminya, mengagumi setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin. Entahlah, kenapa ia begitu sangat berani melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli, Sungmin adalah miliknya yang berharga.

"Akh~" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Dan Sungmin merutuki Kyuhyun yang berani melakukan itu.

Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens, ia beringsut ke bawah, menciumi dada Sungmin yang masih terhalangi oleh kemeja putihnya. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja itu, lalu menyibaknya ke samping.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin yang menyiratkan gugup, ketakutan, kesal dan lemah itu. Membuatnya semakin menggoda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berbuat lebih berani padamu." Kerlingnya nakal.

Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun sekaligus meremasnya. "Jangan membuatku gugup. Kau tahu kalau aku masih pusing kan?" Gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, mencium perut polos Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Berhenti." Sela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan gerakannya, lalu beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan memanaskan makanan." Ujarnya seraya mencium kening Sungmin dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

BLAM

Sungmin menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila, membuatnya sedikit takut dan.. berdebar.

Mungkinkah? 

_**~Sweet Cho~ **_

Setelah berpakaian mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Sungmin turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ternyata serius, ia menyiapkan makanan dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan sepertinya makanan itu masih hangat dan terasa lezat kalau di makan. Membuat Sungmin lapar saja.

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin datang menghampirinya. "Kita seperti pasangan suami istri saja kalau begini." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merona malu, Kyuhyun pandai sekali menggodanya.

"Aku hanya memanaskan makanan ini saja. Kau suka daging tidak? Ini stik, dan tenang saja aku sudah memotongnya untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Sungmin. "Ayo makan saja." Titahnya lembut.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengambil garbu. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, tampak bingung dengan nada suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti 'itu'. "Kau aneh sekali." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, seraya mengunyah dagingnya. "Aneh? Kau yang aneh mungkin." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik kesal. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan, sifatnya juga berubah-ubah, kadang lembut, kadang seenaknya sendiri, kadang tajam dan menakutkan. Seperti apa sifat Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Memikirkan itu, membut Sungmin pusing sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau berkata tajam, dari pada lembut seperti itu. Lebih menakutkan." Sungmin bersuara lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun meresponenya dengan tidak ramah.

"Kau ingin aku berbicara dingin padamu? Kau suka aku yang seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin dan datar.

Dan Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya. "Tidak perlu seperti itu juga, apa kau tidak mengerti maksudmu eoh?"

Trang

Sungmin membanting garbunya dan berniat pergi, bahkan makanannya belum ia sentuh sedikitpun.

SRET

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan Sungmin agar kembali duduk di kursinya. "Maaf, cepat duduk dan lanjutkan makanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Ujarnya melembut.

Sungmin dengan enggan duduk di kursinya kembali dengan wajah kusut.

"Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Marah? Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya bingung dengan sifatmu itu." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Sifatku yang mana? Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja." Elak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Tentu saja kau merasa begitu, tapi orang yang menilaimu tentu saja berfikiran lain." Selanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengalah. "Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti. Memang kenapa kalau aku berkata lembut padamu? Salah?"

"Bukan, tapi kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Memang kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh berkata lembut pada wanita yang aku cintai?"

DEG

Apa itu? Suara degup jantung siapa yang berdegup kencang? 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**Fiuhh~ akhirnya ada waktu buat update ff ini. Mianhae chingudeul kalau saya telat update TT**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yah setelah membaca fanfic ini. Hehe~**

**Ya udah segitu aja deh. ^^**

**Sign**

**Kang Dong Jae**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Sweet Cho~**

.

KyuMin Fanfiction.. Presented by **Kang Dong Jae**

.

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur sedikit berantakan, dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Joyers, milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan fanfic ini murni milik saya.

.

Happy Reading **JOY**er

…

**Chapter 8**

…

Don't Like, Don't Read, **NO BASH**!

…

Sungmin sedikit meremas ujung bajunya kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. _Apa dia bilang tadi? Mencintainya? _

Sungmin berdehem sebentar, lalu beralih menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Tidak ingin membahas lagi, memikirkan lagi ucapan Kyuhyun yang terasa aneh di telinganya. _Apa namja_ _tampan itu tengah bercanda? Apa dia tengah merayunya?_ Astaga! Sungmin akan benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau ia sampai menerima bahkan nantinya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda padaku, aku tidak suka itu." Sungmin berucap datar.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercanda Nona Lee."

Sungmin meminum segelas air putihnya dalam satu teguk. Ini benar-benar berbahaya, ia harus segera pergi dari apartement Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat kembali ke kamar, tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Makanlah dengan tenang dulu, aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan suasana mendadak hening.

=oOo=

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. "Masuklah."

Sungmin berdehem pelan sebelum memasuki mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah samping dan duduk dengan tenang.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sejak tadi, hanya suara musik yang terdengar lirih di telinga keduanya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas. Entahlah, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya masih bimbang.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau tidak menjawab." Kyuhyun berucap lagi. Kali ini sedikit bernada dingin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sedikit." Jawabnya cepat.

Kyuhyun memelankan laju mobilnya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia menahan nafas sejenak, terasa sesak di dadanya saat ini. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan terus terang di hadapan Sungmin soal perasaannya. Meskipun itu dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba karena situasi. Apa Sungmin tidak tertarik padanya sedikitpun? Astaga! Itu membuatnya harus melakuan sesuatu agar membuat yeoja manis itu menatapnya.

Dalam keheningan itu. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun meliriknya lagi, namun kali ini sedikit fokus menatap raut wajah damai Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu begitu menawan di matanya, begitu special dan... Menakjubkan.

Detak jantungnya seakan-akan tidak terkontrol saat wajah manis itu terus berada di hadapannya. Terlalu sulit untuk di ungkapkan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, tapi kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun yang ketahuan tengah memandanginya menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Tidak apa. Memang tidak boleh?" Jawabnya datar.

Sungmin merutuki Kyuhyun dalam hati. Rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya saja.

"Setelah ini kau tidak perlu kembali ke kantor dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia menoleh, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Agar kau selamat saja."

Sungmin tertawa sinis. "Dengar, aku masih bisa bekerja kyu. Dan kau tidak bisa melarangku. Aku akan tetap bekerja-

"Dan membiarkan pria itu kembali datang dan mengusikmu?" Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin terdiam. Memang benar, Jungmo bisa kapan saja datang ke kantornya. Mengacaukan harinya lagi seperti kemarin. Membuatnya pening.

"Tapi-

"Diamlah di rumah untuk beberapa hari saja."

.  
~Sweet Cho~

Setelah beberapa hari berdiam di rumah, sendiri. Karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi ke jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana. Sungmin memilih untuk melakukan hal-hal yang possitive. Seperti mempelajari tentang pemasaran lebih detail.

"Astaga! Aku sangat bosan sekali." Lirihnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

BUK

Sungmin memukul mejanya lumayan keras. "Kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menuruti kemauan dia. Tsk!"

'Kalau kau ingin selamat, tetaplah di rumah. Biar aku yang akan mengurus semuanya sesuai permintaanmu tadi malam'

Sungmin kembali berfikir. Permintaanku tadi malam? Apa yang ia minta pada Kyuhyun? Bahkan sedikitpun ia tidak mengingatnya. Karena mabuk!

"Tsk! Apa yang akan namja itu lakukan. Dan, astaga! Aku bisa gila kalau begini." Dengan frustasi ia meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius pada Sungmin. Kedua mata tajamnya tidak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik yeoja manis itu. Membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit panas karena di tatap sedemikian rupa.

"Aku bukan penjahat yang harus kau selidiki. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" Decaknya marah.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Kau memang seorang penjahat sayang. Penjahat hatiku." Godanya.

"Tsk!" Sungmin berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Bersendekap kuat. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa maksudmu kemarin? Permintaan apa yang aku katakan padamu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin dan datar. Namun, sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau menakutkan kau tahu!" Bentak Sungmin kala melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menakutkan, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin penuh pengertian. "Apa kau tidak ingat sedikitpun?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang mabuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar, kau sedang mabuk malam itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak berniat menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Dan tidak perlu tahu dan ingat lagi apa yang kau ucapkan waktu itu. Cukup diam dan nikmati saja." Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dengan santai namun mengancam. Mengelus lembut pipi kanan yeoja yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

Sungmin terkesiap mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, ia begitu menyukai saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau.. Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku?" Tanyanya intens.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia mulai gelabakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang begitu mempesona. "Terlihat jelas di kedua sorot matamu dan juga.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin pelan. "Bibirmu.."

"Tsk! Hentikan semua guruanmu itu. Kau menggelikan." Sungmin berniat melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun, namja tampan itu menariknya cepat sehingga ia berakhir kedalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

DEG!  
DEG!

"Kyu.." Sungmin menggeliat pelan.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun." Ujarnya tajam.

Sungmin akhirnya memilih diam dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "Belum cukupkan pernyataanku waktu itu? Jangan tutup telingamu saat aku bicara serius."

"Aku tidak pernah menutup telinga, aku selalu dengar apa yang kau katakan."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau memang gadis bodoh yang tidak mengerti ucapanku ternyata."

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun kuat, sampai tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun tidak lagi saling berpelukan. "Aku tidak bodoh. Dasar!" Sentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Aku bisa mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Usul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli. "Aku sedang tidak mood hari ini. Pikiranku sedang kacau."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tapi, menjawab semua ucapan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ada kesenangan sendiri di hatinya.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ke cafe misalnya.."

Sungmin berdecih. "Sekarang kau yang bodoh ternyata." Ejeknya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Aku pintar."

"Kalau kau pintar seharusnya kau tahu kalau cafe itu bukan tempat jalan-jalan. Tapi untuk bersantai. Bodoh!" Umpat Sungmin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa kecil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sungmin-ah.." Gumamnya sebelum menyusul langkah Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

.  
"Hey, kenapa memilih jalan kaki?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apapun untukmu, berjalan kakipun jadi." Jawabnya santai.

Sungmin menahan nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan gerakan kesal. Apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah berfikir kalau setiap ucapannya itu akan membuatnya merasa aneh. Tidak tahu. Ya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. Perasaan aneh apa yang ia alami saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Masih jauhkah cafenya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lihat! Siapa yang bodoh sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat." Ejeknya.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang. Aku pintar, bahkan sangat pintar." Belanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Saking pintarnya sampai lupa kalau dirimu yang pertama mengajakku tadi." Sela Sungmin

"Jalan tampak sepi sekali. Bukannya menakutkan?" Ujar Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri jalan.

Sungmin tertawa sinis. "Apa kau takut?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, justru kau yang akan takut. Bisa saja kan kalau ada preman di sekitar sini yang akan mengerjaimu bersama." Guraunya.

"Ada kau yang akan menolongku." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Mungkin."

Sungmin mendelik marah. Lihat! Sekarang namja Cho itu mulai bergurau lagi.

"Jahat sekali. Kau benar ingin melihat tubuhku di kerjai oleh preman itu!" Raut wajahnya mulai berkerut kesal.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa menanggapinya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan." Kyuhyun beralih menarik lengan Sungmin lembut agar berjalan beriringan di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau mengajakku untuk bertemu." Kyuhyun memulai perbincangan lainnya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya soal permintaanku malam itu. Penasaran, ya begitulah."

"Salah sendiri kau mabuk berat seperti itu." Ejek Kyuhyun telak.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kala mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun. "Setiap orang pasti punya masalah yang akan membuatnya frustasi dan depresi. Kalau sudah seperti itu, pasti berakhir dengan kekacauan."

"Itu bagi orang yang tidak punya pikiran. Dan selalu berfikir negatif. Termasuk kau.."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Benar-benar menyebalkan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun itu. Namja itu selalu pandai menjawab. Membuatnya kesulitan membalas lagi.

Lama mereka dalam keheningan dalam perjalanan menuju cafe. Hanya terdengar suara mobil yang berlalu lalang, tapi hanya beberapa saja. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya melirik wajah manis Sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang tajam namun memiliki arti yang dalam itu. Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dengan bibir Sungmin yang kadang mengerucut imut atau bergumam. Ingin di cium eoh? kkk

"AA!" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berteriak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun refleks memutar tubuh Sungmin dan meraba wajah yeoja manis itu. "Kau kenapa?! Jawab!" Tanyanya panik.

"Ish! Berlebihan. Tidak, itu ada kelinci di tengah jalan kyu. Bagaimana kalau dia tertabrak nanti. Ya ampun." Sungmin beringsut berlari ke jalan itu untuk mengambil kelinci putih yang tengah berdiam diri.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Sungmin mengacaukan pikirannya. Astaga!

"Dasar yeoja." Gumamnya seraya menarik nafas lega. Ia fikir tadi Sungmin kenapa-kenapa. Jantungnya sempat berpacu cepat saat mendengar pekikan keras Sungmin tadi. Berlebihan? Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kita tidak khawatir pada orang yang kita cintai.

.  
"Kelinci manis, kenapa kau di sini? Berbahaya." Sungmin tersenyum seraya menggendong dan mengelus bulu putih kelinci itu.

Di sana Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Sungmin benar-benar yeoja menakjubkan. Menggemaskan dan mengundang..

"Aishh! Kenapa aku berfikiran seperti itu sekarang. Bodoh kau Cho!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Di liriknya lagi Sungmin yang masih tetap berdiri di sana. "Sungmin cepat kembali!" Teriaknya menginstrubsi kegiatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat saat teriakaannya tidak di gubris oleh Sungmin.

Tapi..

"YA! Awas ada mobil!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat ia berlari guna meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin.

GREB

Kyuhyun berhasil. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin erat. "Astaga! apa kau tahu di sana bahaya eoh? Kau ingin mati! Jangan buat aku gila Lee Sungmin!" Bentaknya kalut.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Tidak tahu, ia terlalu fokus dengan kelinci putih itu sehingga tidak tahu kalau ada mobil yang hampir saja menabraknya.

"K-kyu.." Sungmin mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun. "Terima.. Kasih." Bisiknya setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita naik mobil saja." Tegasnya. Lalu meraih ponsel untuk mengubungi supir pribadinya.

**.  
~Sweet Cho~  
. **

Victoria memukul keras setir mobilnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sedikit menggeram marah karena pemandangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin, menggandenganya tadi.

_**Kenapa?  
**_  
Bukankah ini memang kehendaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam pesona Sungmin dan setelahnya nanti Sungmin akan memutuskan Kyuhyun secara mentah-mentah.

Tadi itu refleks. Sungguh! Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menabrak sepupu jauhnya itu. Pikirannya blank, rasa cemburu itu begitu mendominasi pikirannya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu mudah berlaku baik pada Sungmin. Sedangkan kepadanya?

"Argh! Sial! Hikss.. Aku membencimu cho kyuhyun! Dan Sungmin.. Kau harus benar-benar menjalankan rencanaku? Shit!"

Setelahnya, wanita berdarah china itu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin seraya membawa dua cangkir _Hot Cokelat. _Memberikannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ini, minumlah. Secangkir hot cokelat bisa menenangkan pikiranmu."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih untuk tadi kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bisa mati kalau melihatmu kenapa-kenapa."

Sungmin terdiam. Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan pernyataannya itu. Apa ia mulai terpesona oleh Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dirinya benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun juga.

"Maaf.." Lirih Sungmin seraya mengulum bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Yeoja manis itu menggeleng seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas keras. "Begini, selama kita berteman. Ya, mungkin masih beberapa hari yang lalu kita berkenalan. Aku menganggapmu seperti seorang namja yang tidak serius dengan ucapanmu." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat datar namun tampak menatapnya intens. "Aku-

"Kalau kau ingin melihat kesungguhanku, atas semua ucapanku padamu selama ini benar. Maka lihatlah nanti, kau akan melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan. Sesuai permintaanmu."

"Kyu?"

"Aku memang bukan namja yang baik, di lihat dari sisi manapun mereka akan menganggapku dingin, tegas, kejam atau bisa jahat. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya orang-orang yang aku cintailah yang berhak mendapatkan seluruh perhatianku yang tampak berbeda." Kyuhyun kembali menyesap minumannya dengan santai. Ia sempat berfikir kalau Sungmin memang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan lain. Tapi tidak tahukah kau Sungmin. Kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukan semuanya untukmu. Lihat saja.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba memahami ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Maaf.. lagi. Oke, terima kasih karena kau tidak membalasku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Membalas? Membalas untuk masalah apa?" Sedetik kemudian, ia meraih jemari mungil Sungmin. Menggenggamnya penuh dia telapak tangannya yang besar. "Aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Sungmin menahan nafas. Menanti apa yang akan Kyuhyun utarakan.

"Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Lee Sungmin?"

DEG!

_**.  
~Sweet Cho~**_

Dalam langkahnya yang tampak berat, Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

_Bagaimana ini?!_

Sungmin mengelus dahinya yang sedikit terasa hangat. Terlalu banyak pikiran.

_**Victoria!**_

_**Jungmo!**_

_**Kyuhyun..  
**_  
"Argh!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

Tiga nama yang membuatnya semakin frustasi dan gila. Victoria dengan kegilaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk membalaskan dendam pada Kyuhyun.

Jungmo yang terus mengancamnya. Berniat menghancurkannya tanpa tahu apa salahnya.

Dan...

**Cho Kyuhyun.  
**  
Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia akui, kalau dirinya tertarik pada namja jakung itu. Hatinya ikut berdebar saat namja itu memeluknya, menyentuhnya, tersenyum padanya, memberikannya perhatian. Bahkan menciumnya.

"Aku bisa gila!" Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang king sizenya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong tak berarti.

PIP  
PIP

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

_**'Victoria Calling'**_

Sungmin mendesah kesal. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, sepupunya itu malah menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_**'Min, kau ada waktu tidak besok?**_'

"Kenapa vic?"

_**'Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke cafe. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Bisa?'**_

"Yeah, aku akan kesana."

_**'Oke.. Sampai jumpa besok'  
**_

PIP

Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lelah. Mencoba terlelap sebisa mungkin. Kepalanya sangat pening sekali.

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ia terlelap dalam kegelapan malam menyusuri alam mimpi.

-oOo-

Dan kini dua yeoja cantik itu duduk di salah satu sudut cafe. Saling behadapan dan diam.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin untuk memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu

Victoria tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya saja aku melihat akhir-akhir ini kau tampak berbeda."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya heran, tidak mengerti ucapan Victoria. "Maksudnya?"

"Kyuhyun. Aku sangat salut padamu min, dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja Kyuhyun sudah tertarik padamu."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Jangan bahas dia sekarang, kau tahu aku sudah terlalu pusing dan lelah." Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya kemudian.

Victoria mengangguk malas. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui tentunya. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam, pemandangan Kyuhyun yang hampir mencium Sungmin. Menggandeng Sungmin, bahkan memeluknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Tapi tunggu sebentar! Bukankah dia yang memang merencanakan semua ini? Tujuannya sejak awal memang untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah memulai suatu hubungan yang lebih khusus dengannya?"

Sungmin tersedak ketika meminum jusnya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan Victoria barusan. "Maaf vic.."

"Kenapa kau tersedak?"

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, menetralkan nafasnya setelah tersedak. "Vic, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang. Tapi tolong jangan paksa aku lagi untuk berbuat jahat. Kau tahu-

"Harus! Kau sudah berjanji padaku min!"

Sungmin tampak menahan marahnya sekarang, tapi ia tidak boleh gegabah. "Tolong jangan minta aku untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu vic. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?"

Victoria tertawa. "Apa kau bilang? Memikirkan perasaannya? Ayolah, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku waktu itu. Dia mempermalukanku di depan semua orang!" Desisinya lirih, penuh penekanan dan kemarahan. "Aku tidak terima."

"Tapi itu juga salahmu-

"Aku tidak perduli lagi. Kau sudah berhubungan khusus dengan Kyuhyun bukan? Maka kuberi waktu beberapa minggu untuk memutuskannya." Victoria segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sungmin berkata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Dan maaf juga karena aku sudah mulai mencintainya."

DEG!

-oOo-

Sungmin berjalan kaki, ia memutuskan untuk tidak naik taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Rasanya lebih baik berjalan kaki saja.

"Hhh.. Ini sangat menyulitkan." Resahnya, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku dekat taman, sendiri.

"Bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu pada vic. Dia pasti membenciku sekarang." Desahnya penuh penyesalan.

Dan sekarang, Sungmin benar-benar frustasi.

TES  
TES

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, hujan mulai turun. Awalnya rintik-rintik saja, tapi semakin lama semakin deras saja. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berlari untuk sekedar berlindung. Ia berfikir, biarlah air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia ingin merasakan air hujan dengan rasa damai. Agar rasa frustasi dan kesalnya berkurang. Biarlah ia sakit lagi nanti. Sungmin sudah tidak lagi perduli.

DRESSS

Hujan semakin lebat dan hebat saja. Tapi lagi-lagi yeoja manis itu terus bergeming. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah semakin menggigil kuat.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi.. shhh.." Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kemana langkah kakinya akan menuju.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun melempar-lempar kertas dokumen yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu, Changmin bilang kalau Choi Corp telah berhasil mengambil alih tanah pembangunan di daerah seoul. Sialan!

TING TONG

"Aishh! Siapa lagi itu!" Dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah kuat, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah depan untuk membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Siapa!" Teriak Kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun akan marah sekarang juga pada tamunya yang datang di tengah hujan deras ini. Tapi seketika wajahnya berubah cemas dan panik saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lee Sungmin!"

-oOo-

Suara pancuran air itu terdengar sampai di telinga Kyuhyun. Saat membuka pintu tadi, dan melihat bagaimana raut pucat Sungmin ia langsung panik bukan main. Dan sekarang, yeoja manis itu tengah mandi dengar air hangat. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah, takut-takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Sedikit tertegun saat melihat yeoja itu memakai kemejanya, untuk ukuran tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sangat pas dan.. Menggoda.

"Lebih baik kau tiduran saja. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk rebahan di atas ranjang. Membalutnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Terima kasih kyu." Ujarnya lemah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau ini, kenapa hujan-hujannan ha? Kau ingin sakit?" Kyuhyun mengambil plester penurun panas lalu memasangkannya di dahi Sungmin.

"Plester itu sangat ampuh, panasmu akan turun nanti." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah keluar kamar untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya, sangat perhatian sekali. Rasanya tidak tega berbuat jahat seperti itu pada namja itu. Ya, meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit usil kalau berbicara. Tapi tidak menyurutkan pikiran Sungmin untuk tetap menilai perhatian Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau sudah berhasil kyu. Kau berhasil.."

"Mengacaukan pikiranku.."

Dan setelahnya ia tertidur lelap. Rasanya kepalanya mulai pening dan sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap terjaga. Lebih baik tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang dulu.

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati masuk kedalam kamarnya. Takut kalau mengganggu Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tertidur sangat pulas dan damai, tidak mungkin kalau ia membangunkannya lagi.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam selimut, memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin. Meraba leher yeoja manis itu, panas. Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin demam.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mudah sekali menyakiti tubuhmu ini?" Umpatnya kesal. Tidak tahukah kalau Kyuhyun sangat khawatir padanya. Bahkan sangat khawatir.

"Kau manis sayang.." Bisiknya seraya mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit melenguh karenanya, tapi Kyuhyun malah terkekeh kecil. "Terganggu eoh? Mianhae Sungminnie." Kemudian ia memeluk lembut tubuh mungil itu.

"Kyuh.. Mianhae.."

"Hemm?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala Sungmin, memastikan kalau yeoja itu memang mengigau.

"Mian.. Mian.."

"Kenapa min? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**TBC  
A/N :: **

Annyeong.. Fiuh, akhirnya bisa update chap 8 juga chingudeul. Mianhae, karena saya lama gk nerusin fanficnya. Ada masalah sedikit karena ide benar-benar blank. Mianhae T.T **#Nunduk**

Chapter ini juga kacau. Huhu..

Masih adakah yang mau fanfic ini berlanjut? Kayaknya aku rubah jadwal ffku publis. Yaitu, 1 Minggu sekali. Biasanya kan 4 atau 3 hari yah.. Hehe

Buat yang udah REVIEW. Ah, gomawoyooooooooo **#ciumatuatu  
**Kalian baik sekali padaku yang masih kacangan ini. kkk

Berkenan untuk review lagi? **No Review No Lanjut**.. haha #apadah

See U

Sign  
_**Kang Dong Jae,**_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Sweet Cho~**

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Warning : GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD. Dsb kesalahan di ff ini.

Chapter 9

Happy Reading

. 

Keadaan Sungmin sudah lebih baik, Kyuhyun benar ternyata. Demam Sungmin langsung turun. Meskipun badannya masih hangat.

"Aku sengaja membuat bubur untukmu, ini enak meskipun aku susah membuatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, menerima bubur itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih kyu. Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian ia beralih menatap serius Sungmin. Membawa salah satu tangan mungil Sungmin menuju bagian dadanya. "Rasakan ini."

Sungmin tampak kaget saat merasakan degupan jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat. "K-kyu.."

"Sejak kemarin malam aku sempat uring-uringan. Tidak fokus pada pekerjaanku sampai-sampai aku kalah tender."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Menunggu jawabanmu tentu saja. Lee sungmin?"

"Hmm.."

"Mungkin. Dengar, mungkin aku akan sangat terlihat bodoh nanti karena jawabanmu akan merubah moodku." Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Tapi-

"Aku menerimanya." Potong Sungmin cepat. Membuat namja tampan itu menatap serius kedalam mata Sungmin.

"Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Aku menerimanya, menjadi kekasihmu."

DEG

-oOo-

Esok harinya, Kyuhyun melangkah pasti memasuki kantornya. Senyum yang biasanya tak terlihat kala ia akan masuk kantor hari ini tampaklah senyum yang sangat menawan dan begitu tersirat akan kebahagiaan.

"Hay Bro! Tumben sekali kau tersenyum. Tidak biasanya." Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, merangkulnya seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan besar seorang Kyuhyun.

"Ssstt.. Hari ini aku memiliki firasat kalau perusaahaanku akan menang merebut tender itu. Persiapkan semuanya." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Changmin.

"Ih.. Kyu." Raut wajah Changmin berubah serius.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Changmin bersendekap dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kabar ini akan mengejutkanmu atau tidak. Tapi-

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di saku celananya. "Kabar soal apa? Kau tampak serius sekali?"

Changmin menghela nafas. "Bukan soal perusahaan ataupun rencana Siwon. Tapi..." 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun meremas kertas yang ada di genggamannya dengan kuat. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan kecewa, marah dan kesal secara bersamaan. Kepalanya sedikit pening memikirkannya, ucapan Changmin begitu mengejutkannya. Tapi, ia masih ingat dengan ucapan Changmin yang terakhir. Benar, ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus tenang dan mengontrol seluruh emosinya saat ini.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun berucap lirih, menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Yah, mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

PIP

KLIK

**'Yeoboseyo, kyu.'**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara merdu yang sangat ia sukai itu. "Sayang, aku ingin bertemu hari ini. Bisakah kau menungguku di depan kantormu?"

Terdengar kekehan dari bibir Sungmin**. 'Baiklah kyu, aku akan menunggumu.'**

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu." 

**'Iya, aku.. aku juga mencintaimu' **

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mendengar nada suara malu-malu dari bibir Sungmin. Sungguh meyenangkan sekali.

PIP

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonya. Segera saja ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang kembali datar dan dingin. 

.  
~Sweet Cho~ 

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya dengan was-was. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang akan menjemputnya sore ini. Hatinya berdebar sekarang, ia tidak tahu. Ada perasaan lega di sana sesaat setelah menerima Kyuhyun di hidupnya.

"Aku harap, keputusanku tidak salah." Gumamnya sedikit risau. Karena ia masih memikirkan perasaan Victoria. "Maafkan aku vic."

Tin..Tin

Sungmin tersadar ari lamunannya dan beralih menatap sebuah mobil hitam mercy berhenti di depannya.

"Sayang, masuklah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Rona merah tercetak langsung di pipi Sungmin saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Astaga! Namja tampan itu sangat pintar membuatnya berdebar.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Rahasia." Bisiknya, lalu melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan.  
**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat, mereka berjalan berdua. "Apa kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Taman hiburan ya?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke taman hiburan."

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap wajah Sungmin sendu. "Benarkah? Tapi sekarang kau sudah ada di sini bukan? Kita akan bersenang-senang." Kemudian Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke tempat penjual. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Tepatkan tembakan kalian ke sasaran yang pas, tepat di warna merah kecil di sana." Intruksi sang pedagang pada KyuMin.

Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya, menodongkan pistol mainan itu ke arah tanda merah kecil yang terdapat agak jauh darinya. "Aku pasti bisa."

DOR!  
TEP!

"Yeah! Tepat! Kau hebat kyu!" Teriak Sungmin senang sambil loncat-loncat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Sekarang giliranmu." Kyuhyun memberikan pistol itu pada Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa kyu."

"Kau belum mencobanya bukan? Jangan mau kalah sebelum berperang." Ujar Kyuhyun, ia beralih ke belakang Sungmin. Membantu Sungmin mengarahkan pistol itu ke tanda merah.

"Fokuskan matamu ke tanda merah itu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku berdebar kyu." Jawab Sungmin tak kalah lirih.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tembakan."

DOR!

Sungmin melihatnya, melihat pistolnya berhasil menembus tanda merah itu dengan tepat. "Yey! Aku bisa kyunnie!" Secara refleks Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun senang. Membuat namja tampan itu balas memeluknya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ouh astaga! Aku ingin mencobanya lagi." Serunya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cobalah."

"Sebentar, tuan apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku berhasil menembak tanda merah itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, nona bebas memilih barang-barang di sini. Ada boneka sangat banyak nona." Pedangang itu tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum, tampaknya hadiah boneka tampak menggiurkan di matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menembaknya tepat sasaran lagi." Ujarnya semangat.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di belakang Sungmin semakin bahagia saja, baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas dan begitu ceria. Ia menjadi tidak tega dan tekatnya semakin bulat untuk melindungi yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

PIP  
PIP

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Dengan enggan ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat siapan yang tengah menelfonnya. 

**'Andy Calling'**

KLIK

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin yang masih fokus dengan permainannya. 

**'Pria itu ada di dekat anda tuan?'**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Di mana?" 

**'Saya ada di belakangnya tuan, dia tengah mengawasi anda dan nona sungmin.' **

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, tetap awasi dia."

KLIK.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mengetahui kalau Jungmo benar-benar kurang ajar. Kyuhyun memang menyuruh Andy, pegawai pribadinya untuk mengawasi Jungmo. Kemana pria itu pergi dan apa yang di lakukannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu terus mengganggu Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih bermain. "Sayang, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dari belakang, memeluk perut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Aku mendapat banyak boneka kecil kyu. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku suka boneka besar itu. Bolehkah?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil boneka bunny pink itu. Ukurannya memang besar.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. "Kau ingin naik wahana?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku takut pusing, lebih baik kau belikan aku permen kapas saja kyu. Kajja!" Sungmin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, menuju tempat orang yang menjual permen kapas. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Jungmo, masih terus mengawasi gerak-gerik KyuMin. Ia mengepalan tangannya kuat.

"Kau tidak boleh bahagia Lee Sungmin!" Geramnya.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah berani ikut campur urusanku." Jungmo memang menaruh benci pada Kyuhyun sesaat setelah pemukulan di pesta Choi beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berfikir kalau Kyuhyun juga harus sengsara karena dekat dengan Sungmin dan mencoba melindungi gadis itu.

PIP

"Siapkan hari ini juga." Ujarnya pada seseorang di telfon.

"Kalian pasti hancur malam ini."

Jungmo dengan cepat pergi dari sana, menuju mobilnya.

Tepat saat itu juga, Andy menghubungi Kyuhyun dan merencanakan rencana mereka untuk melenyapkan Jungmo hari ini.

-oOo-

"Apa kau sudah pintar menembak tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit, tadi itu menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan kyu." Ujarnya sembari memakan permen kapas.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau harus menembak sesuatu. Maka aku akan menganggapmu hebat." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin refleks mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Kau sangat manis." Pujinya.

Sungmin menunduk malu. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kyu."

"Heum?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun beralih menarik bahu Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku-

"Heum?" Kyuhyun menunggu dengan was-was.

"Kalau aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mencintaiku."

DEG!

Bukan Lee Sungmin, bukan itu yang Kyuhyun tunggu dari ucapanmu. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, berharap tadi Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Ternyata ia salah, Sungmin belum mau menerimanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, aku juga agak mengantuk."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat, sangat erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

-oOo-

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sungmin tertidur. Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Ini semua di luar rencanaku. Pria itu sangat licik. Maaf."

Kyuhyun sudah merencanakannya malam ini, memberikan pelajaran pada Jungmo. Dan Sungmin akan melihat semuanya, ia merasa yeoja manis itu akan puas kalau ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Jungmo mati.

TIN  
TIN

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara klakson mobil dari belakang. Ia melihat dari kaca mobilnya, sebuah senyum seringai tercetak di bibirnya saat melihat ada tiga buah mobil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**BREMM!  
**  
Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan gagahnya, ia membenarkan jas hitamnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil.

Tidak jauh dari sana tiga mobil berhenti di dekat mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi saat melihat sosok yang ia nanti sejak tadi keluar dari sana, Kim Jungmo.

Jungmo tertawa sinis saat melihat di sekeliling Kyuhyun tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Kyuhyun sendiri dan tentunya Sungmin yang masih tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu jungmo-ssi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ouh maaf, kita belum saling kenal bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Jungmo dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Jungmo berdecih pelan. "Sepertinya kau terlalu mencampuri urusanku tuan cho yang terhormat. Dan sepertinya kau juga harus mati." Desisi Jungmo.

Kyuhyun malah balas dengan senyuman ramah. "Astaga, begitukah?"

Jungmo merasa muak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dengan satu jentikan Jungmo memanggil para pengawalnya. "Hajar namja itu!" Teriaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Dan mengikuti permainan Jungmo. 

**.  
**

**. **

Selagi melihat Kyuhyun di kepung oleh para pengawalnya. Jungmo beranjak menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Dengan cepat ia membuka mobil itu, menarik lengan Sungmin kuat.

"Eung! Akh!" Sungmin yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang manariknya. "Ju-jungmo.. Akh!"

Jungmo mendorong kuat tubuh mungil Sungmin di pintu mobil. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi sayang." Bisiknya dengan nada kejam.

Sungmin gemetar melihat Jungmo yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. "Ka-kau.. Lepasshh! Hiks.." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jungmo di lehernya.

Jungmo tersenyum sinis. "Lihat di belakangmu. Kekasihmu tengah merenggang nyawa." Jungmo membalikkan tubuh Sungmin keras, sehingga membuat yeoja itu meringis sakit.

"Kyuh.." Lirih Sungmin takut. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah di kepung beberapa namja kekar. Ia sangat takut dengan keadaan namja tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun, tidak mau!

"Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku jungmo!"

Mendengar teriakan keras Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Kyuhyun menggeram marah saat melihat wajah kesakitan Sungmin karena Jungmo mencengkram tangan yeoja manis itu kasar dan kuat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada para anak buah Jungmo, memukul orang-orang itu dengan bringas dan tanpa ampun.

DOR!

Suara gemuruh tembakan itu terdengar, menghentikan kegiatan di sana. Kyuhyun menendang perut salah satu anak buah Jungmo keras lalu melangkah pasti menuju Sungmin dengan senyum seringai yang masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CTEK **

Jungmo terkesiap saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di kepalanya. "Mundur lima langkah." Bisik orang itu dari belakang. Jungmo dengan geram menurutinya.

"Bawa dia ke dalam gudang." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tetap pada posisinya tadi, ia tidak berani berbalik ataupun bergerak, ia sangat takut sekarang. Apalagi ada suara tembakan yang terdengar mengancam di telinganya.

GREB

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun berbisik dari belakang. Membuat Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kyuhyun! Hikss.." Sungmin langsung memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Takut kalau namja yang berada dalam pelukannya itu akan pergi darinya. "Hikss.. Aku takut! Bawa aku pergi!" Serunya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya balas memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. "Belum sayang, ikut aku sekarang." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk ikut masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Ma-mau kemana?" Tanyanya bingung, menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan terus menghela Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya. 

**.  
~Sweet Cho~**

Sungmin tampak terbelalak kaget saat melihat anak buah Kyuhyun memukuli anak buah Jungmo. Sedangkan Jungmo sendiri masih berlutut dengan tangan yang di pegangi di belakang punggungnya.

"Kyu.. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada gemetar. Pasalnya ia sangat takut dengan keadaan mencekam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dan Andy yang berada di dekat Jungmo, memberikan isyarat.

Kyuhyun mengambil pistol yang sejak tadi ia taruh di saku celananya. Lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Pegang ini min." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegangnya, tapi sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluknya dari belakang. "Lihat pria itu, pria yang ingin menghancurkanmu. Dan puncaknya, hari ini ia ingin membunuhmu. Lihat dia sayang." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut, kedua mata bulatnya terarah menatap mata Jungmo yang tajam bagai menusuknya. Sungmin tahu, tatapan itu adalah tatapan penuh kebencian dan rasa muak. Membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Kyuhyun yang tahu itu langsung membisikan kata-kata lain.

"Lihat dia, kau benci padanya bukan? Kau ingin membunuhnya? Membunuh bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu dulu?"

Jungmo berdecih pelan saat mendengar Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata bagai hipnotis pada Sungmin. "Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Sontak Sungmin berjingkat kaget.

"Brengsek kau cho kyuhyun! Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya?! Kau memata-mataiku selama ini! Sialan!" Bentak Jungmo keras penuh kekesalan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kita sama-sama licik bukan. Kau juga memata-mataiku, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh untuk melakukannya." Ejek Kyuhyun tajam di akhir kalimat.

Jungmo semakin memberontak kasar dalam ikatan di tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih pada Sungmin, menatap tajam yeoja manis itu. Kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau ingin membunuhku nona lee?"

Sungmin gemetar, balas menatap mata Jungmo yang tajam.

"Kau itu hanya yeoja lemah yang tidak berguna." Ejek Jungmo telak. "Yeoja yang dengan mudah di bodohi olehku, murahan dan bodoh."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ejekan telak itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya berubah tajam, mulutnya berdesis kuat kala mendengar ucapan Jungmo. Dan Kyuhyun merasakannya. Dia berusaha diam meskipun tidak terima mendengar ejekan Jungmo pada Sungmin.

"Yeoja tidak tahu-

"DIAM!" Sungmin berteriak marah. Kemudian dengan kekuatannya sendiri, Sungmin mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Jungmo. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

Jungmo meludah ke samping. "Seharusnya aku membunuh ayahmu sejak dulu! Dan menghancurkan hidupmu lebih awal!

Sungmin menggeleng kasar. "Kau tidak berhak melakukannya! Brengsek! Apa tujuanmu Kim Jungmo!" Bentak Sungmin, yeoja manis itu mulai berani.

"Ayahmu sudah menghancurkan keluargaku, merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik keluargaku! Dia harus mati!" Jungmo membentak lagi. "Keluargamu itu munafik! Dan kau adalah yeoja lemah."

DOR!

Sungmin menarik peletuknya ke arah Jungmo, tepat menembak bahu pria itu.

"AKU TIDAK LEMAH! DAN KELUARGAKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

DOR!

Sungmin kembali menarik peletuknya menembak kaki Jungmo. Membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara deru nafas marah Sungmin yang begitu kuat dan suara ringisan Jungmo. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam melihatnya semakin khawatir dengan emosi Sungmin. Tapi ia sengaja diam, membiarkan Sungmin yang menyelsesaikan semuanya. Membunuh Jungmo secara langsung di depan matanya sendiri.

"Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun dari belakang. 

**.  
**

**. **

Jungmo mendesis kesakitan, tapi tidak membuatnya untuk berhenti mengejek Sungmin. "Hanya seginikah kemampuanmu menembakku? Kau lemah! Yeoja lemah yang tidak pantas di cintai."

Kyuhyun menjadi geram saat mendengarnya. "Diam kau Kim Jungmo!"

Jungmo tertawa mendengar gertakan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Kau tersinggung? Apa kau mencintai yeoja bodoh itu? "Kasian sekali. Hahaha.."

"Kau jahat! Kau harus mati jungmo-ah. Aku membencimu! Hikss.." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, air matanya mengalir saat kembali mengingat bagaimana dulu Jungmo begitu kejam padanya. Memanfaatkan dirinya begitu jahat, hampir memperkosanya.

Sungmin gelapa mata, dengan satu tembakan ia menembak Jungmo lagi.

DOR! 

**.  
~Sweet Cho~**

Pistol itu terjatuh di tanah bersamaan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang merosot jatuh, tapi sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun sudah menyangganya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku.." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin pulang.." Desahnya lelah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh lemah Sungmin untuk ia bawa ke rumahnya. Tapi, sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memberikan isyarat pada Changmin dan Andy.

.  
Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjangnya dengan lembut dan tenang, takut mengganggu yeojanya yang sudah tertidur karena lelah. Lelah pikiran dan hati.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, menarik kemeja Kyuhyun. "Kyuh.."

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut. "Kenapa?"

Dahi Sungmin mengerut samar. "Hhh.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirihnya.

"Tidak akan, meskipun kau berbuat kesalahan sekalipun."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Jangan minta maaf Lee Sungmin.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Kyu.."

DEG! 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

TBC

Thank's for Review

Maaf kalau fanficnya kurang memuaskan dan kacau

Sampai membuat teman-teman (siders) tidak mau review, tapi terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca fanfic buatan saya.

Apa fanfic ini pantas lanjut?

Kalau gk sampai chap ini deh, hihihi..

See u,

Sign

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	10. Chapter 10

~Sweet Cho~

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Warning : GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.  
Dsb kesalahan di ff ini.

Chapter 10

Happy Reading

.  
"Aku mencintaimu.. Kyu."

DEG!

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya bergemuruh keras saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Tapi yeoja manis itu tertidur, mengigau di alam mimpinya.

"Sungmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Memastikan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar tengah mengigau.

Hening.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyadari sesuatu kalau Sungmin hanya mengigau.. Mengingau.. Hanya mengigau.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai rambut Sungmin, mengusap lelehan keringat di dahi kekasihnya. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu? Kau membalas cintaku?" Bisiknya dalam keheningan. Tapi hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. Kemudian ia akan beranjak keluar kamar. Namun ia berhenti saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara lirih Sungmin.

"Sarang-haehh.."

DEG!

-oOo-

DRESS

Sungmin memandang ke arah balik jendela kamarnya. Hujan sangat deras pagi ini, ia terbangun karena gemuruh petir yang menggelegar.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, ia masih ingat sangat jelas bagaimana dirinya menembakkan pistol itu bertubi-tubi di tubuh Jungmo. Takut. Tentu saja ia takut. Bagaimana kalau ia sampai masuk penjara.

Tapi..

Sebuah senyuman miring tercetak di bibirnya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah di duga. Sebuah senyuman yang menandakan kalau ia sangat senang.

'ceklek'

Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Di sana, Kyuhyun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihatnya terdiam di depan jendela. Sedikit berdecak kesal karena Sungmin duduk di atas lantai yang dingin, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Kedua lengannya perlahan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menyibak helaian yeoja manis itu.

"Kenapa di sini? Kau bisa sakit lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun di selingi dengan kecupan di bahu putih Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak memberontak ataupun bergerak gelisah saat mendapat perlakuan mesra Kyuhyun. Ia justru dia dan mencoba menikmati sentuhan kecil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Melihat hujan."

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. "Hujan? Kau suka hujan?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sangat membenci hujan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau benci? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Hujan akan membuat kita sakit."

Sungmin tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku benar bukan?"

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. "Kau itu aneh, dari awal kita bertemu kau itu sudah aneh kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku tampan. Bukan aneh."

"Ya.. Ya. Kau tampan tapi aneh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, biarlah Sungmin mengejeknya.

"Sungmin.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hemm?"

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi."

Sungmin makin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Soal apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Semalam kau mengatakannya dua kali. Dan kau membuatku berdebar. Tapi malam itu kau mengigau, aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari bibirmu saat kau sudar sadar seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya tepat di bawah perut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingat.." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ya, ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak akan mengingat kalau tadi malam dirinya mengigau. Bahkan Kyuhyun harus lebih menahan diri untuk tidak mendesak Sungmin soal itu. Tapi, ia juga butuh kepastian. Mendengar langsung dari bibir Sungmin saat yeoja itu sadar, bukan di alam mimpi.

"Apa kau akan mengerti maksudku kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu." Ujarnya berbisik, tangannya kembali meraba bagian bawah Sungmin.

"Hhh.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Akh!" Sungmin menjerit kecil saat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menggoda kewanitaannya secara perlahan. Membuatnya meremang dan bergetar.

"Apa jawabanmu sayang?" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun kuat. "Berhenti kyuhyun-ah." Desahnya.

"Aku butuh jawaban darimu." Kyuhyun semakin kuat menggodanya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala ke samping, tepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu. Kedua mata tajam yang biasanya bersinar itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh damba dan tanda tanya. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dan ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan berani mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, mencoba melumatnya dan mengajaknya untuk menyelami gairah bersama.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat merasakan bibir ranum Sungmin mengecup bibirnya lebih dulu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan menyeringai dalam hati. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memimpin ciuman hangat itu, membawa Sungmin lebih dalam dan hanyut dalam pesonanya. Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Sungmin, mengajak lidah yeoja manis itu bertarung dan saling berbelit menjadi satu. Membiarkan saliva mereka tercampur dan menetes keluar.

Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu merasa sesak dan kesulitan bernafas.

Tapi Kyuhyun begitu menggoda untuk ia lewatkan. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun jauh darinya sekarang, ia ingin Kyuhyun terus memeluknya seperti ini.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman penuh gairah itu. Membuatnya mendesah kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekh geli melihat raut wajah kesal serta merah Sungmin. Begitu memacu hasrat. Apa yeoja manis itu sengaja? Entahlah.

"Kau sangat cantik, dan aku beruntung memilikimu." Bisiknya seduktif. "Dan aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mencoba merasakan detak jantung namja tampan itu. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya kala jemari tangannya merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan.

"Kau ingin mendengar apa dari mulutku ini?" Sungmin berucap menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin pelan. "Cukup katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku."

"Apa yang aku rasakan?"

"Katakan. Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini."

Sungmin kembali tergelak. Namun raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Mungkin aku adalah yeoja yang beruntung bisa di cintai olehmu."

"Bukan mungkin, tapi itu benar adanya."

"Yah, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mencintaiku. Melindungiku dari orang jahat. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri ternyata." Sungmin berhenti sejenak, beralih menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun yang penuh antisipasi itu. Kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Cho."

Hening.

Dan Kyuhyun merasa dunianya lebih cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan. Yeojanya, Sungminnya, kekasihnya.

GREB

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Dan kembali membawanya kedalam cintanya yang tulus, membawanya ke dalam gairah lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menikahimu nanti."

::: SWEET CHO :::

"Ternyata kau membawaku ke mansion keluargamu?" Tanya Sungmin. Sekarang ia dan Kyuhyun berada di taman belakang mansion Cho.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku memang sengaja."

Sungmin beralih mencium bau harum bunga lily. Bunga kesukaannya, ia memandang taman bunga itu takjub. Ternyata keluarga Kyuhyun sangat suka bunga.

"Aku tidak suka merawat bunga. Bunga-bunga itu umma-ku yang menanamnya. Dia sangat suka bunga." Ujar Kyuhyun saat mengetahui raut wajah Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Di mana ummamu kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di China. Mengurus perusahaan di sana. Dan aku di sini." Jelas Kyuhyun. Kemudian namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Memeluknya dari belakang. "Nanti malam kita berkencan. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya tadi."

"Eoh? Tapi aku.."

"Ssstt.. Jangan menolakku sayang."

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang special tentunya."

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin agar duduk di kursi yang sudah di persiapkan khusus untuknya.

Sungmin duduk, ia sedikit mendengus kecil. "Aku fikir kau akan mengajakku keluar rumah. Ternyata di halaman rumahmu kita berkencan." Yeoja manis itu mengecap bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Di luar masih berbahaya untukmu. Jadi aku memutuskan memilih tempat yang aman."

Sungmin mengangguk, meskipun ia tampak bingung dengan keadaan yang tidak aman untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Heum?"

"Lihat langit di atas. Cuaca tidak mendukung kita untuk berkencan malam ini."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Hanya mendung sayang."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kita kehujanan bagaimana? Jangan bercanda. Kita pindah saja ke dalam."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sengaja, biar kita hujan-hujannan malam ini.

"Kau bilang kau benci hujan kan? Nanti kita bisa sakit lagi."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau ingin menggodaku yah?" Tanyanya sembari menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Menggoda apanya? Aku sedang memberitahumu."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku rasa malam ini bukan kencan. Tapi pertengkaran kecil antar pasangan kekasih." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

TIK  
TIK

DRESS

"Kyaaa! Hujan kyu! Ayo kita kembali ke dalam!" Sungmin dengan panik menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja tampan itu bergeming dan membiarkan hujan membasahi mereka berdua.

"Kyu!"

SRET

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin yang di balut oleh dress putih selutut. "Maaf, ternyata malam ini suasana romantis kita gagal sayang."

"Kau menyebalkan."

-oOo-

Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana boxer. Membuat Sungmin yang baru melihat tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi merona merah. Ia masih malu.

"Kita seperti pasangan suami istri saja kalau begini. Apa kau merasa seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali merona merah, bahkan semakin parah saja. "Mungkin."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Sungminnya yang menunduk, malu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau mengantuk?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku lelah."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin. "Lelah kenapa?"

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku harap dia sudah mati." Kemudian tanpa kata Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia ingin istirahat lagi, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Kyuhyun ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Tenanglah, karena ada aku yang akan selalu berada di belakangmu."

"Aku hanya terlalu takut kyu, mengertilah." Desah Sungmin lelah.

"Aku tahu, dan cobalah untuk melupakan kenangan buruk masa lalu. Lihat aku sungmin." Bisiknya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Jangan berbuat hal di luar kendali." Sergahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan, aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah."

Sungmin tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku selalu berfikir, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini." Kyuhyun berucap lagi, sembari mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Aku?"

"Iya, awal kita bertemu di bar waktu itu, kau sangat kaku dan seperti takut akan pria. Tapi sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin karena kau nyaman untuk ku jadikan sandaran kyu. Jadi aku merasa bebas."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membelai wajah cantik di hadapannya. Kemudian tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Memeluknya seerat mungkin, membawa yeoja manis itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya yang kuat.

.

TBC

Pendek?  
Kurang panjang?  
Kurang romantis?  
Selalu berakhir di ranjang?  
Chapter depan gk lagi. kkk..

Khusus KyuMin moment. Doakan saja besok chap depan konfliknya gk berat yah chingudeul.

Apa kalau tidak di tag masih ada yang RCL? :O


	11. Chapter 11

~Sweet Cho~

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Warning : GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.  
Dsb kesalahan di ff ini.

Chapter 11

Happy Reading

.

"Eunghh.." Sungmin mengerang pelan saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membelai langit-langit mulutnya tanpa cela. Kyuhyun sungguh mempesona dan tidak terduga ternyata. Namja yang tengah memeluknya ini begitu penuh pesona, dan namja ini adalah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun beralih ke bawah, mencium leher jenjang Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu semakin menggeliat dan memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang panas dan terasa nyaman untuknya.

Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih mengelus, membelai pinggang ramping Sungmin. Menyusuri perut yeoja manisnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibirnya masih terus bergerilya menikmati setiap inci leher jenjang Sungminnya yang begitu lembut dan harum itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua mata sayu Sungmin. Yeoja manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak, kedua mata indah itu begitu sayu dan polos secara bersamaan. Tidak terbayang kalau ia nanti akan memiliki yeoja itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung mancung Sungmin. Lalu jemari tangannya membelai dan menyusuri dengan pelan namun menggoda di setiap ukiran wajah Sungmin. Dari dahinya, beralih ke ke kedua mata indah mempesonanya, menuju hidungnya, kemudian pipi halusnya dan terakhir di belahan bibir ranumnya.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tengah mencumbumu?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Menarik tubuh namja itu untuk semakin mendekat dengannya. Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendapat pergerakan Sungmin barusan. Apalagi saat yeoja manisnya mencium dahi Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun balas mencium dahi Sungmin lembut. "Aku lebih dan lebih mencintaimu sungmin-ah. Terima kasih."

Dan setelahnya, kedua bibir itu kembali berpagutan mesra di tengah hujan deras dan suasana remang-remang di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan bertindak lebih, untuk saat ini mereka hanya bercumbu dengan mesra.

.  
Sweet Cho

-Next Day-

Kyuhyun tengah mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya dengan tenang di atas meja. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Sepertinya ia tengah berfikir meskipun tengah diam.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan ia pasti tahu siapa itu. Tidak ada yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya kecuali Changmin.

"Wohh, bagaimana dengan kemarin?" Changmin langsung duduk di kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Kerja yang bagus. Apa kau sudah membereskan kutu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kejam.

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Andy sudah membereskannya, apa kau yakin dia tidak akan mengganggu kekasihmu nanti?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan nyalang. "Dia masih beruntung sekarang. Sungmin tidak menembak tepat di jantungnya."

Changmin mengangguk. "Dokter bilang kalau peluru itu hampir saja kena jantungnya, tapi meleset. Tapi aku kagum dengan Sungmin, dia pandai menembak ternyata."

Kyuhyun mengecap bibirnya. "Kau salah, dia bisa menembak karena kebenciannya terlalu menumpuk pada orang itu."

"Jadi sekarang?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin. "Lanjutkan saja apa yang menjadi pekerjaanmu. Bukankah kau suka melakukannya? Menguntit."

Changmin berdecak kecil, bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Kau memberikan pekerjaan yang tepat untukku. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya menerawang ke depan. "Bereskan saja apa yang menjadi urusanmu. Dan aku akan membereskan apa yang menjadi urusanku."

Changmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti tuan cho. Jangan bilang kalau hari ini kau akan menemuinya?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran padanya."

-oOo-

Sungmin merapikan kemejanya sampai rapi. Pagi ini ia mulai bekerja setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Meskipun itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk kedua orang tuanya karena Eunhyuk yang akan mengatasi masalah di kantor.

Sungmin menyambar tas kerjanya dan turun ke bawah.

PIP  
PIP

Ponselnya berdering membuatnya harus berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya.

Klik

'Victoria'

ll Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang! Di cafe tempat biasa ll

Sungmin menggerang resah. Apa lagi yang ingin sepupunya itu bicarakan? Soal Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Semua begitu rumit dan menyesakkannya. Masalah dengan Jungmo sudah ia anggap selesai. Dan sekarang..

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Semoga dia mau mengerti." Gumamnya sebelum beranjak menuju mobil dan menuju tempat tujuan di mana Victoria ingin bertemu.

-oOo-

Kedua kakinya melangkah pasti menyusuri lorong rumah sakit di seoul. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti di salah satu pintu yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi. Kemudian ia menarik knop pintu dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekatinya. Namja yang tengah terbaring dengan lemahnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit menoleh pelan. kedua bola matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau kesakitan?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Namja itu mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya yang tadinya kaget sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan menusuk dan kejam.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Tertawa melihat raut wajah Namja di hadapannya itu. "Kim Jungmo. Aku kasian padamu. Ckck!"

"Mau apa kau cho!" Desisnya marah.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kemudian berubah dalam sekejab. Menjadi tajam dan menakutkan. "Tentu saja memberikanmu satu pengertian. Aku memang bukan orang baik. Aku bisa saja menyuruh anak buahku untuk membunuhmu waktu. Tapi sayangnya aku masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Kau takut? Ouh, apa karena Sungmin itu ya? Perempuan lemah yang kau cintai itu?" Jungmo tertawa mengejek, tidak tahu sebentar lagi akan terjadi apa padanya karena dia dengan berani mengejek Sungminnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih mampu untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ia beranjak menyentuh lengan Jungmo. Jungmo terkesiap.

"Mau apa kau?!" Ujarnya menuduh. Tubuhnya memang masih lemah karena darahnya keluar cukup banyak.

"AKH!" Jungmo berteriak keras saat jemari Kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya yang masih basah dan terluka. Kyuhyun mencengkramnya begitu kuat dan tanpa ampun.

"Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentaknya. Tapi wajah Kyuhyun begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan, darah itu kembali merembes keluar dari lengan Jungmo. Beringsut semakin banyak dan membasahi lengan bajunya.

SRET!

"Ugh!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman itu kasar, sehingga meninggalkan lagi bekas di luka Jungmo. "Itu karena kau mengatai Sungminku."

"Argh! Brengsek!" Umpat Jungmo begitu tajam. Wajahnya menyiratkan sakit yang kuat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Hari ini cukup di sini saja Jungmo-ssi. Besok kita bertemu lagi, tapi kalau kau masih hidup tentunya." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu. "Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya masih tersenyum sini. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun membersihkan darahnya di di kertas tisue dan membasuhnya dengan air keran yang berada di sana sampai bersih total.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tentunya ia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang sudah menyakiti Sungminnya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Jungmo dengan luka yang lebih parah, dan darah yang merembes semakin banyak dari luka tembakan dulu. Kalian berfikir apa Jungmo akan memberitahu perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Tentu saja, tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia tidak bisa membereskan kutu Kecil seperti Jungmo. Semua bisa ia bungkam.

Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya tidak jadi saat sebuah panggilan berseru keras padanya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Namja tampan itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Nona Song ternyata. Ada urusan apa nona?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Victoria berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan berani ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "Kyu.. Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Victoria barusan. Dan apalagi pelukan tiba-tiba yeoja itu. Membuaknya muak.

SRET

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Victoria cepat agar tidak memeluknya. Menatap tajam Victoria yang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Nona Song ternyata masih tidak punya urat malu ternyata. Benar-benar. Ckck!" Kyuhyun bersendekap seraya menatap tajam Victoria.

Victoria menggeleng, air matanya keluar perlahan dari sudut matanya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi..

"Aku tidak akan luluh dengan air matamu itu. Hapus dan segera menyingkir dari hadapanku." Selanya tajam dan menusuk. Benar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa di luluhkan kecuali beberapa orang yang ia cintai, termasuk Sungmin.

Victoria mengusap air matanya, kemudian ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun serius. "Jangan berkata kejam padaku lagi kyu, aku sakit."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukan urusanku." Ujarnya datar, kemudian Kyuhyun beralih membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Sangat! Mengertilah!" Jerit Victoria kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Hidupmu begitu menyedihkan ternyata. Aku kasian padamu nona, pergi dan menyingkir dari hadapanku." Desisnya. Ia sudah akan masuk saat Victoria kembali berbicara.

"Jauhi Sungmin! Karena Sungmin hanya mempermainkanmu selama ini!" Victoria berteriak marah dan kesal secara bersamaan. Ia sudah geram dan ingin meluapkan semuanya, termasuk menghancurkan nama Sungmin di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, beralih menatap Victoria. Namun sekarang pandangannya berubah penuh tanya. "Apa yang tengah kau bicarakan nona Song? Ingin mengelabuhiku lagi? Dan darimana kau tahu Sungmin?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

Victoria menggeleng cepat. "Yeoja itu adalah penipu kyu! Dia hanya ingin mengelabuhimu! Mendekatimu karena ingin bermain-main. Dia pendusta!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat saat mendengar ucapan Victoria. Sangat jelas dan begitu mengganggu di telinganya.

Sedangkan Victoria, ia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun tengah menahan marah.

'Mati kau Lee Sungmin!'

-oOo-

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya gusar. Victoria belum juga datang, ia sudah menunggu setengah jam yang lalu. Membuatnya lelah menunggu.

"Heuh.." Desahnya lelah. Karena ia sudah tidak waktu lagi untuk berada di cafe, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari cafe.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Victoria bersama Kyuhyun di sana.

Sungmin menatap gusar ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa Victoria mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun? Karena namja tampan itu tengah menatapnya tajam, tidak seperti tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Kyu.."

Victoria tersenyum sinis, berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan..

PLAK!

Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang saat Victoria menampar keras pipi kanannya. Membuat yeoja itu meringis pedih. Sungmin menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Victoria menamparnya begitu keras.

"Yeoja munafik, katakan pada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya! Kalau kau hanya mempermainkannya! Menggodanya hanya untuk bermain-main! Katakan!" Victoria mengatakan kebohongan demi kebohongan di depan Kyuhyun. Tertawa dalam hati saat Sungmin memilih menunduk dan menangis.

"Lihat Kyu! Dia hanya diam saja, itu berarti benar." Victoria terus mendesak Kyuhyun dengan bualannya yang memojokkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih menunduk seraya menangkup pipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia kaget saat melihat kedua mata Sungmin menatapnya sendu, seakan-akan sakit itu semakin terasa. Namun, kedua matanya berubah tajam.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya." Desis Kyuhyun dan segera menarik lengan Sungmin kuat, membawanya keluar cafe. Meninggalkan Victoria yang tersenyum penuh arti.

-oOo-

BRUK!

"Akh.." Sungmin meringis saat punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil dengan keras. Kyuhyun begitu kasar sekarang.

Sungmin semakin menangis kuat, ia tidak mampu menatap wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Terlalu malu dan takut. Takut akan sikap Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan berubah padanya nanti, tapi ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin namja tampan yang baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya bahkan yang lebih parah adalah membencinya. Sungmin malu dan takut.

"Hikss.. Mianhae, mian kyu. Aku salah. Hiks!" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengukungnya. "Ak-aku bersalah.. Hiks! Mian-

SRET

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin cepat, lalu ia beralih mengusap lelehan air mata di kedua pipi Sungmin. Mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, memagut bibir ranum itu kuat. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin kuat. Menekan tengkuk yeoja manis itu begitu kuat dan semakin dalam. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Victoria yang memang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun, demi melihat namja tampan itu memberi pelajaran pada Sungmin. Memukul sepupunya itu sekalian. Tapi hatinya seakan hancur dan kembali meledak penuh amarah dan kekecewaan saat melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya.

.  
Sungmin berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat nafasnya sudah sesak. "Hhh.. Hhh.. huh." Sungmin bernafas dengan susah saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah tidak membungkamnya lagi. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh arti. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali menangis pedih, teringat akan kesalahannya yang dari awal memang berniat mempermainkan Kyuhyun karena Victoria. Tapi sekarang berbeda, semua berubah saat Kyuhyun memberikannya semuanya, hati dan cinta.

"Jeongmal mianhae-

"Berhenti berbicara atau kau akan merasakan bibirku lagi."

DEG!

Sungmin menatap kedua manik mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Begitu menusuk dan dingin. Membuatnya sedikit takut dan gemetar. "Mianhae.." Air mata itu menetes lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan tubuh Sungmin di pintu mobil, memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di sana. "Sejak kapan kau menipuku?" Tuduh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Katakan Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi dan semakin membuat Sungmin takut.

"Hukss.." Tubuh Sungmin merosot ke bawah dengan lemahnya. Ia menagkup wajahnya dengan kuat, rasa sakit itu menjalar cepat ke hatinya saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini namja tampan itu membentaknya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Kemudian ia ikut berjongkok, memeluk tubuh mungil itu seerat mungkin. Bukannya reda Sungmin malah semakin terisak keras dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya.

"Uljima.." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin, memeluk menenangkan yeojanya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Bisiknya lirih seraya menghela Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

-oOo-

BRAK!  
PRANG!

Victoria melempar-lempar guci dan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya, ia menggeram marah. Melihat pemandangan akan Kyuhyun yang mencium Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tidak marah atau memukul Sungmin. Justru sebaliknya, kenapa semuanya tampak tidak seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Argh! Sial! Brengsek!" Umpatnya kasar seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

BRUK!

"Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa terima semua ini! Aku tidak terima! Lee Sungmin kau menghianatiku! Kau tidak boleh memiliki Kyuhyun-ku!"

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, menandakan bahwa dia begitu marah.

.

.  
TBC

Annyeong..  
Jiah fanficnya malah jadi begini. kk  
#Mohonjangantimpuksaya 

Terimakasih atas reviewnya readerdeul


	12. Chapter 12

~Sweet Cho~

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Warning : GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.  
Dsb kesalahan di ff ini.

Chapter 12

Happy Reading

.  
DRESSS

Kembali, malam yang gelap di temani hujan deras yang membasahi bumi. Sungmin menekuk lututnya dan duduk di balkon kamarnya. Udara dingin begitu menusuk tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak perduli. Meskipun nanti sakit atau mati sekalipun. Ia hanya ingin pelukan Kyuhyun malam ini. Namja tampan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya lama waktu itu. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun masih perduli padanya? Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Tapi..

"Hiks." Air matanya kembali meleleh, satu persatu jatuh. Mengingat Kyuhyun berarti ia tengah mengingat kesalahannya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal." Lirihnya sebelum jatuh tertidur di luar kamarnya, dengan hujan deras dan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

-oOo-

Dengan langkah sedikt gontai Sungmin memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sedikit kesusahan karena kepalanya pusing, ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa sampai jatuh tertidur di luar balkon sampai membuatnya demam seperti ini. Lagi. Ya, Sungmin merasa ia demam karena udara dingin semalam. Dan kembali sakit. Tapi mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan mau merawatnya seperti kemarin itu.

"Hhh.." Desahan nafasnya kembali keluar. Setetes air mata keluar lagi. Dengan cepat ia mengusap lelehan air itu dan berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun sejenak.

TOK  
TOK

CEKLEK

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin, namun kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya itu.

"Min, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit? Kau pusing?" Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin tersenyum, menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa, mungkin wajahku pucat karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Ada apa hyuk?" Tanyannya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. "Istrirahatlah dulu kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan. Akhir-akhir ini kau memang jarang terlihat aku sampau pusing di buatnya. Ah! Kau sibuk berkencan dengan tuan Cho itu yah." Tuduh Eunhyuk sambil senyum-senyum menggoda.

Sungmin balas tersenyum kecut. Kencan dengan Kyuhyun? Itu mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang, mungkin namja itu bahkan tidak mau lagi melihat wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak, jangan mengada-ngada kalau bicara." Elak Sungmin cepat, merubah lagi raut wajahnya menjadi ceria.

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Bisa saja bukan."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Ada perlu apa?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lalu memberikan sebuah map hijau pada Sungmin. "Baca isinya."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu membuka map hijau itu pelan. "Ini.."

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya duduk di kursi. "Proyek baru untuk perusahaan Lee Corp. Mereka menawarkannya pada kita. Dan meminta kita malam ini untuk bertemu secara pribadi dengannya."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Pribadi? Apa harus aku?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Hey, tenang saja min. Aku akan bersamamu nanti malam."

"Mereka ingin bertemu dimana? Hotel? Restoran?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Mereka pemilik sebuah bar besar di seoul. Mereka ingin kita datang kesana malam ini. Ini proyek yang menguntungkan perusahaan kau tahu. Aku saja sulit untuk menolaknya." Ujarnya begitu meyakinkan.

Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenak, memijit dahinya pelan. Kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, kita akan kesana nanti malam. Persiapkan semuanya."

"Beres.."

-oOo-

Kini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di depan bar mewah milik tuan Hong. Bar itu sangat besar dan elegan.

"Pasti di dalam banyak pengunjung." Bisik Eunhyuk seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya karena udara dingin sangat terasa.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia melirik di sana ada beberapa pasangan dan beberapa pengusaha yang masuk ke dalam. "Benar, tapi apa tempat ini memang khusus untuk pengusaha kaya raya?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Bisa jadi. Lihat dari pakaian mereka saja sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Sungmin beralih menatap tam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam sembilan malam hyuk. Cepat kita selesaikan, kepalaku sedikit pening."

"Baiklah.. Ayo!"

.

.  
Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan privasi. Mereka menunggu kedatangan tuan Hong yang akan segera tiba.

"Selamat malam nona Lee."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk segera berdiri saat tuan Hong sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyalaminya dengan hormat. Kemudian kembali duduk.

"Saya sangat senang anda mau menemui saya di sini. Maaf kalau saya memilih tempat seperti ini untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis." Ujar Tuan Hong ramah.

"Tidak masalah untuk kami tuan. Proyek seperti apa yang ingin anda kerjasamakan dengan perusahaan kami?" Tanya Sungmin.

Tuan Hong tersenyum. "Kami ingin membuat pabrik roti. Mungkin hasil penjualannya akan sangat memuaskan nanti."

"Roti?"

"Iya, karena anda pemegang saham pemasaran. Makan kami ingin mengikut sertakan perusahaan anda dalam pembuatan pabrik roti."

"Saya dan rekan saya akan memikirkan rencana ini. Terima kasih."

"Saya harap anda menerimanya."

-oOo-

"Apa kita langsung pulang?" Eunhyuk menarik bahu Sungmin saat yeoja manis itu terus melangkah.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin di sini dulu saja. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku akan menemanimu, mana bisa aku meninggalakanmu di tempat ini. Bisa-bisa aku di marahi oleh orang tuamu." Ejek Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah besar hyuk, tidak perlu kau jaga."

"Aku mengerti, bahkan wajahmu tidak boros. Akan banyak tangan-tangan nakal di sini. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja dunia seperti ini."

"Ya ya ya! Cepat duduk dan kita pesan minuman." Titah Sungmin dan di balas cengiran Eunhyuk.

.

.  
TAK!

"Aish! Aku tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini! Lee Sungmin berhenti minum!" Eunhyuk menarik kasar botol yang berisi minuman berakohol itu agar menjauh dari jangkauan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tidak habis fikir kenapa sahabatnya itu minum, dan Eunhyuk pasti tahu kalau Sungmin tidak kuat minum. Tapi..

"Kau gila! Kau sudah menghabiskan empat botol. Benar-benar!" Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap memapah Sungmin untuk keluar bar, tapi yeoja manis itu malah menepis tangan Eunhyuk.

"Min-

"Aku ingin sendiri! Kalau kau mau pulang- hik pulanglah." Rancaunya keras. Yeoja manis itu sudah setengah sadar rupanya.

"Kau ini kenapa eoh? Ada masalah ceritakan padaku."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, merutuki kesalahannya yang mungkin tidak bisa di maafkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. "Dia membenciku. Dia menjahuiku hyuk- hik.. Aku ingin mati sajahh-

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Sungmin bicarakan, tapi ia tahu pasti Sungmin tengah ada masalah sampai memilih mabuk seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan minum lagi, aku tidak ingin kau sakit nanti."

"Biarkah saja! Aku sudah sakit berkali-kali, tapi aku masih hidup bukan? Haha-"

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Anak ini."

SRET

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Eunhyuk menarik bahu Sungmin dan berusaha memapahnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lihat, bahkan Eunhyuk mulai khawatir karena perubahan wajah Sungmin semakin terlihat pucat.

Sesampainya di mobil Eunhyuk berusaha menahan berat badan Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh, tapi saat ia berusaha membuka pintu Sungmin merosot ke tanah.

SRET!

"Astaga min- OMO! Tuan-

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Ujarnya tegas seraya mengambil alih tubuh lunglai Sungmin untuk ia gendong.

Eunhyuk mengangguk canggung. "Baiklah. Jaga dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sampai memutuskan untuk mabuk." Ujarnya ramah.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya singkat

dan berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk seraya membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Itu tadi Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Lirihnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

.  
Sweet Cho

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di pangkuannya, meletakkan yeoja manisnya di dalam pangguannya yang nyaman. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum getir saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sungmin.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu seperti ini sayang. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, sedikitpun." Di kecupnya dahi Sungmin lama. Membuat yeoja manis itu menggeliat dan mengerang kecil.

"Ssshh.. Tidak apa. Biar aku peluk." Bisik Kyuhyun, memeluk dan mengelus punggung Sungmin. Saat menempelkan pipinya di dahi Sungmin, ia semakin merasa bersalah karena tubuh Sungmin terasa panas.

"Kau demam lagi ternyata, astaga!" Kyuhyun mencium hidung Sungmin. Lalu beralih menatap ke depan. "Kita ke rumah sakit saja." Titahnya dan di balas anggukan oleh supir pribadinya.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun mengawasi setiap detik apa yang di lakukan oleh dokter dan suster saat ini. Ia tidak ingin sedikitpun jauh dari Sungmin, meskipun mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada di depan dokter Lee.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Hanya demam, anemianya kambuh ditambah lagi dia habis minum alkohol. Saat dia bangung nanti pasti akan merasa pusing yang hebat. Tapi tenang saja, demamnya sudah turun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum pada dokter itu. "Gomawo hyung, kau bisa keluar." Ujarnya seperti mengusir.

"Tsk! Baiklah tuan cho. Aku akan keluar." Ujarnya. Dokter yang bernama Lee Donghae itu berjalan keluar kamar, tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar."

Donghae menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana. "Terima kasih."

Donghae tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu Cho."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, Donghae memang sepupu jauh Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat dekat sejak dulu, bahkan yang menyuruh Donghae untuk bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarganya adalah dia. Karena dia sudah sangat percaya pada namja tampan bermarga Lee itu.

Setelah melihat Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun beralih mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Yeoja itu masih tertidur pulas. Dengan lembut ia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi Sungmin ke samping, membelai pelan pipi yeoja manis itu. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi, menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin yang lemah tak bertenaga. Mengelus punggung tangan itu lalu ia kecup dengan lama.

"Kau itu lemah sekali eoh? Mudah sakit. Apa beban pikiranmu terlalu berat?" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam diam, hanya ada suara jam dinding yang berdetak.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu yah kalau aku terus mengikutimu dan mengawasimu dari belakang? Aku tidak pernah menjahuimu. Bahkan aku mengawasimu saat kau tidur di luar balkon. Dasar bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat seraya mengelus dagu Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menikahimu. Ya, secepatnya aku akan menikahi dan memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Tidurlah." Bisiknya seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin dan melangkah keluar kamar.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin pelan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding rumah sakit. Kepalanya sedikit pening memikirkan kondisi Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia tidak berniat untuk menjauhi Sungmin sedikitpun. Atau bahkan membenci yeoja manisnya itu. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Setelah mengantar Sungmin malam itu, ia memang mengecup dahi Sungmin. Bukan maksud perpisahan atau apa. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan maksudnya dengan mencium dahi Sungmin. Mengatakan melalui bahasa tubuhnya kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan yeoja manis itu. Dan soal dia yang tidak menemui Sungmin kemarin adalah karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk yeoja manis itu.

TAP  
TAP

"Oh kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Changmin dan Andy ada di sana. "Kenapa kalian di sini? Ada apa?"

Changmin menetralkan nafasnya pelan. "Ada masalah, tapi kufikir ini serius dan tidak serius."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lagi. "Maksudnya?"

Changmin melirik Andy sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Jungmo kabur, tapi dengan luka di bahunya. Tapi ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan bahwa dia tidak akan kembali ke seoul lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Begitukah?"

Andy mengangguk. "Tapi tuan tenang saja, anak buah kami memata-matainya. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, maka kami akan segera membereskannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Kerja bagus."

Changmin dan Andy mengangguk.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, beralih menatap pintu kamar itu.

Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Sungmin kah?" Tebaknya seratus persen benar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia sakit lagi." Kemudian pandangannya berubah serius. "Changmin-ah, kau sudah dapat kabar terbaru lagi? Apa yang yeoja itu rencanakan sekarang?"

Changmin menghela nafas. "Aku akan menggagalkan rencananya nanti. Dia mencoba men-

PRANG!

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara gelas pecah dari dalam kamar rawat inap Sungmin. Segera saja ia membuka pintu dan panik saat melihat Sungmin tampak menangis dan mencoba turun dari ranjangnya.

SRET!

"Jangan turun, kau bisa terluka!" Ujar Kyuhyun cepat seraya membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring lagi di atas ranjang.

"Hikss.. Aku haus."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin erat, mengelus punggung itu menenangkan. "Ssshh, tidak apa. Apa kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Hiks.."

Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang, memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Lalu ia beralih mengusap lelehan-lelehan air mata di wajah Sungmin.  
"Uljima chagya."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Haus.."

Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera saja mengambil air minum untuk Sungmin. "Minumlah." Bisiknya seraya menyodorkan gelas ke mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air di mulut Sungmin, lalu mengusap surai rambut yeoja manis itu.

"Kyuh.." Panggil Sungmin, suaranya serak dan parau. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Heum?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun, ia senang sekaligus sedih saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mau berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir kau tahu? Kenapa kau mabuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun menuduh.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Mian." Kedua mata cantiknya menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya teduh.

"Apa hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa kau katakan padaku? Aku tidak butuh kata itu Lee Sungmin." Selanya tajam.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Kenapa kau mabuk?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mendesah pelan untuk menetralkan nafasnya. "Jangan- Jangan jauhi aku, jangan marah padaku. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu tentang kenapa aku mendekatimu. Aku tidak-

CUP

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang mendarat di bibirnya. Ia terkesiap dan terdiam, tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun beralih membelai pipi Sungmin. "Tidak perlu. Tidak usah menjelaskan apapun padaku."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu, maka dari itu kau jangan menangis lagi. Dan jangan bertindak gegabah tanpa ada aku di sampingmu." Kyuhyun berucap lembut namun tegas. Membuatnya refleks mengangguk.

"Tapi-

"Ssstt.. Kita bicarakan lagi setelah kau istirahat total dulu." Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tepat saat itu Donghae masuk ke dalam.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin, mengecek keadaan yeoja manis itu dengan baik. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Keadaannya sedikit membaik." Ujarnya, lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan dan menyuntikannya di infus Sungmin.

"Ugh." Sungmin berjengit saat merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Tidak apa." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan, tidak lupa ia juga mengelus dahi Sungminnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau tenang saja, demamnya tidak terlalu menghawatirkan lagi. Tapi dia cepat sekali sadar tadi? Seharusnya tidur total sampai besok." Ujar Donghae heran.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku haus tadi." Jawabnya lirih. Kedua matanya tampak sedikit memberat. Mungkin karena suntikan bius tadi.

Donghae balas tersenyum. "Itu biasa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia melirik Sungmin yang hampir menutup mata. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Istirahatlah." Ujarnya.

Tapi Sungmin tetap mempertahankan kedua matanya demi melihat wajah Kyuhyun lama.

"Jangan di paksa." Kyuhyun beralih mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut agar yeoja manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tidak di infus.

"Jangan pergi." Pintanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya ia jatuh terlelap karena obat bius itu dengan cepat bereaksi di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. Setelah memastikan yeoja manisnya terlelap ia beranjak keluar dari kamar bersama Donghae.

.  
Changmin dan Andy masih di luar, duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi yang tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Yeoja itu sudah gila, kau benar. Dia berniat menyelakai Sungmin dengan cara memotong rem mobil Sungmin."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku sudah menduga. Besok Sungmin memang ada keperluan dengan pemilik bar itu. Dan aku juga yakin Sungmin pasti akan memakai mobilnya."

"Tapi dia sedang sakit bukan? Jadi otomatis dia tidak akan menaiki mobil itu." Changmin berucap lagi.

Eskresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin. "Buat yeoja itu yang menaiki mobil Sungmin."

.

.  
.

TBC

.

...Terima kasih sudah review.. maaf kalau ceritanya masih datar2 aja. Maklum pendatang baru di dunia fanfiction.. #bow ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Annyeong~**

**Sebenarnya kurang PD publish chap ini. Chapternya masih pendek dan kurang feel. Mianhae~ kalau kurang memuaskan readerdeul. ^^ **

**Dan.. buat chap depan agak lama di ffn. Aku lebih cepet post di FB. Dan aku juga lagi belajar pakai WP, moga aja cepet bisa. Kkk**

**Gomawooo..**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW. Makin lama chap ini makin sedikit reviewnya T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sweet Cho~**

KyuMin Fanfiction By Kang Dong Jae

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T+

Warning : GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD.  
Dsb kesalahan di ff ini.

Chapter 13

Happy Reading

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sebuah usapan hangat di dahinya. Ia sedikit mengeryit ketika sinar matahari pagi menyapanya dengan cepat dan menelusup masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Namun ia kembali mencoba membuka matanya lagi, perlahan dan akhirnya bisa terbuka lebar.

Kedua matanya meneliti dan melihat suasana di sekelilingnya. Tampak berbeda saat ia membuka matanya tadi malam. Dan suasana kamar yang ia tempati tampak tidak asing untuknya. Seperti kamar...

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih. Kemudian ia berusaha duduk dan menyadari saat tangan kirinya di infus. "Ouh, kenapa aku di sini." Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga. Mungkin pengaruh sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bass itu terdengar, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika itu juga ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa nampan.

"Kau masih pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

Sungmin terdiam, matanya memanas. Ia ingin sekali menangis sekarang, menumpahkan semuanya di depan Kyuhyun. Tapi..

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin agar dalam posisi duduk. "Terulang lagi ternyata." Ujarnya sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur.

Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Kau mudah sekali sakit, kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu, heum?" Kyuhyun berucap sedikit mengejek, membuat Sungmin semakin sakit.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sehari saja menjadi yeoja yang tegar, tanpa aku. Yeoja bodoh." Kyuhyun kembali mengejek, dalam hatinya ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sungminnya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengejek Sungmin, tapi yeoja manis itu sudah berani membuatnya cemas lagi. Dan sedikit pelajaran itu perlu. Kyuhyun ingin lihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Jangan hanya menunduk seperti yeoja yang lemah, angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku." Titah Kyuhyun tegas.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, seketika itu juga air matanya jatuh menetes. Kedua tangannya mengerat di atas selimut.

"Mi-mian.." Lirih Sungmin dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku tidak butuh kata maaf darimu. Karena itu tidak berguna Lee Sungmin."

"Kyu, aku bisa jelaskan soal-" Sungmin mendongak, berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Kyuhyun soal rencana yang Victoria buat dan melibatkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku marah padamu." Suaranya mulai tajam.

Sungmin beringsut mundur, semakin meremas ujung selimutnya. "Aku-

"Aku marah padamu karena kau begitu mudah di peralat oleh mereka, dan mulai sekarang." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara isak tangis Sungmin, ia tahu kalau Sungmin mulai takut padanya karena masalah ini.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah pengawasanku, tinggal disini dan menjadi millikku." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang tidak terbantahkan.

DEG!

=oOo=

Changmin dan Andy sekarang berada di depan apartement Sungmin, tepatnya di dalam bagasi mobil Sungmin.

"Mobil ini yang yeoja gila itu rusak. Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil Sungmin.

"Anak buah kita sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mobil ini akan langsung di tukar dengan mobil yeoja itu. Tapi tuan harus memancingnya agar keluar dulu." Ujar Andy.

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu adalah hal yang mudah untukku."

"Kita lakukan sekarang."

"Tentu, kau ingin di habisi Kyuhyun kalau tidak melaksanakan perintahnya."

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin aku alami."

-oOo-

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat mendengar ucapan telak Kyuhyun. Apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus membingungkan untuknya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu kembali, karena perbincangan ini akan mulai serius.

"Jangan di fikirkan."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya, meniupkan nafas hangat di bibirnya. Tubuhnya seketika meremang.

"Maaf." Bisik Kyuhyun sendu. "Jangan takut padaku." Ia mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku bisa jelaskan padamu.. Hiks." Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak perlu."

"Hiks.. Ke-kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati harum tubuh Sungmin. "Karena aku sudah tahu semuanya, dari awal." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Aku sudah tahu dan hafal detail tentang dirimu. Sebelum victoria memberikan ide bodohnya, bahkan melibatkan dirimu."

"Kyu." Sungmin ingin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, ingin menatap wajah namja itu dan meminta penjelasan lebih jelas.

Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. "Jangan bergerak. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin mencoba diam dan mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi Lee Sungmin."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau yang akan berada di bawah pengawasanku, tinggal disini dan menjadi millikku seutuhnya."

"Aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan akan menikah secepatnya."

**.  
**

**SWEET CHO  
**

**.  
**

Changmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok kantor, bersendekap seraya bersiul-siul. Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan tenang, menunggu seseorang.

Kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yeoja yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dengan senyum miringnya ia melangkah pasti guna menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Hay~" Sapa Changmin ramah namun menggoda.

Victoria menoleh, melihat Changmin dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

Changmin mengedikan bahunya. "Hanya ingin bertemu seseorang saja."

Victoria melengos tak perduli. Tapi Changmin dengan cepat menahan tangannya. "Nona Song."

Victoria melirik tangannya yang di pegang oleh Changmin, lalu dengan cepat melepas paksanya. "Kau mau apa?"

Changmin tersenyum jahil. "Orang yang ingin aku temui adalah kau." Ujarnya seraya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Victoria berdecih pelan. "Tsk!"

"Bisa kita bicara? Berdua."

Victoria bersendekap. "Maaf, tapi aku masih ada keperluan lain yang harus di selesaikan. Tidak ada waktu untukmu. Permisi." Victoria berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri dengan raut wajah sulit di tebak.

"Masih sombong seperti dulu." Gumamnya, lalu berjalan beda arah dari Victoria. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku, menghubungi Andy.

"Sudah selesai?"

'Beres tuan'

Changmin mengangguk mantap. Lalu Changmin kembali menelfon nomor lain.

'Halo?'

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

'Bantuan? Apa?'

Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu masuk kedalam. "Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang."

-oOo-

Victoria berhenti di depan mobilnya, ia melirik ke arah perusahaan. "Kenapa yeoja bodoh itu belum datang?" Tanyanya bingung. Namung sedetik kemudian seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku doakan semoga kau tidak selamat Lee Sungmin!" Geramnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh. Ia ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Mengatakan kalau ia turut bersedih karena kehilangan Sungmin.

"Haha~ Tidak semudah itu kau bahagia. Kau sudah menghianatiku, seenaknya saja merebuh kyuhyun. Tidak Lee Sungmin, aku pastikan mobil yang kau bawa sudah masuk jurang." Victoria memukul setirnya keras. Namun saat ia merasa mobilnya terlalu cepat, ia mengerem mobilnya. Tapi..

TEK  
TEK

Victoria terus menekan rem mobilnya tapi tidak bisa. Dia panik dan saat mobilnya tidak lagi terkontrol, ia membanting setir dan akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pohon besar.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

SRET!

Andy menghentikan laju mobilnya agak jauh dari mobil Victoria yang tengah mengeluarkan asap. Dengan cepat para anak buahnya turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil Victoria, mengeluarkan wanita itu dari sana sebelum mobil itu meledak.

PIP

"Tuan saya semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

'Bagus, bawa dia ke alamat yang sudah aku berikan'

"Aku mengerti."

PIP

Dan setelahnya, mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan kota seoul.

**.  
**

**Sweet Cho  
**

**. **

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, sampai-sampai membuat saliva mereka meleleh dan bercampur jadi satu. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Ack!" Sungmin menjerit kecil saat selang infus itu tetarik. Ia meringis sakit seraya meremas tangannya.

Kyuhyun dengan cemas mengecup dahi Sungmin, lalu ia mengambil alih tangan itu. "Maaf, ini pasti sakit." Ujarnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, hanya tertarik dan itu sakit." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku sudah merasa puas hanya dengan menciummu, nanti setelah kita menikah. Aku tidak akan pernah puas." Godanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin terkikik pelan. Entah dimana rasa canggung dan takut tadi akan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Setelah menerima ciuman dari namja itu, hatinya mulai melembut dan tidak lagi takut seperti tadi. Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskannya, semuanya dari awal. Namja itu benar-benar mencintainya, bahkan lebih.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Ia berbaring miring, sedangkan Sungmin terlentang. "Tidurlah lagi, kau butuh istirahat yang banyak." Kyuhyun usap surai rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Kyu, aku ingin bertanya."

"Heum?"

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di rumahmu lagi?"

Kyuhyun beralih membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin lebih dekat. "Di rumah sakit itu tidak leluasa, bisa saja dokter dan suster masuk saat aku sedang berdua denganmu. Di sini aman, jadi kau bisa beristirahat." Jelasnya, bahkan sangat jelas.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Dan sekarang waktunya tidur tuan putri." Bisik Kyuhyun. Lalu ia merapikan selimut Sungmin sampai sedada, mengelus dahi Sungmin lembut.

"Kyu."

"Hey kenapa tidak tidur." Tegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggenggam selimut tebalnya. "Soal aku yang mencoba menipumu itu.."

"Sungmin, berhenti berbicara dan cepat tidur. Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan semuanya tadi, kalau kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun karena aku sudah tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada marah.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa marah padamu kau tahu."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa marah padamu." Sela Sungmin.

"Karena.. Karena cintaku lebih besar dari apa yang kau kira."

Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang begitu mendebarkan baginya. Tidakkah namja itu tahu kalau ia juga sangat mencintai dirinya. Begitu dalam dan besar.

"Aku akan selalu mengalah untukmu. Kau tidak perlu takut kalau nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. "Dan karena aku sudah memutuskan kita akan menikah, maka keputusan itu tidak bisa di rubah."

"Kyu, aku."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur." Kyuhyun mulai memeluk Sungmin senyaman mungkin. Melesakkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Membelai surai rambut yeoja manisnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lulaby yang menenangkan.

-oOo-

PIP  
PIP

PIP  
PIP

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya nyalang. Mengecek ponselnya yang tengah berdering di tengah malam itu.

KLIK

'Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, Victoria sudah jauh dari korea. Kami membawanya ke China hari ini.'

"Kabar bagus lain?"

'Nona Song... Dia mengalami amnesia permanen karena benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya.'

'Dan aku pastikan, pria itu akan menahannya dengan baik sebagai orang baru di dunianya.'

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring Mendengarnya.

KLIK

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian ia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang ia cintai masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sebentar lagi, tinggal menunggu waktu untuknya memiliki yeoja manis itu sepenuhnya. Melindunginya dari apapun yang akan membuatnya terluka.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh kedua orang itu untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang jahat di matamu nanti. Maka dari itu aku hanya menyingkirkan mereka dan tidak membuat mereka kembali mengusikmu. Hanya satu kesempatan saja, kalau salah satu dari mereka melukaimu lagi. Kata 'ampun' tidak akan pernah aku berikan."

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, menariknya dengan hati-hati saat akan naik ke atas bukit di belakang mansion Cho. Sungmin sudah agak mendingan, dan kata dokter yeoja manis itu butuh udara segar agar tidak setres.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin, memeluk yeoja manis itu dari belakang. Angin yang berhembus sepoi sepoi menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket tebal di tubuh Sungmin agar tidak kedinginan.

"Masih pagi tapi udara sedingin ini. Padahal matahari sudah tampak dan menyinari bumi." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Musim dingin memang seperti ini, kalau kau tidak tahan aku bisa membawamu keluar negeri, ke negera yang panas misalnya." Candanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin terkikik. "Kau ini. Aku sudah nyaman di sini kyu. Tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana." Jawabnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba membuatmu bahagia." Bisiknya, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau sudah membuatku bahagia, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum. Aku belum membuatmu bahagia sepenuhnya." Ujarnya serak akan kesedihan. Dan Sungmin merasakannya.

"Selama ini aku melihatmu menderita dan kesakitan. Dan aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit rasa bahagia."

"Bukan begi-

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan bahagia. Tenang saja, aku akan menjadikanmu nyonya Cho secepatnya."

Detak jantung Sungmin mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Meskipun sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan padanya kalau namja tampan itu akan menikahinya secepatnya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya begitu berdebar, bahkan semakin berdebar. Astaga!

"Aku percaya padamu." Lirih Sungmin seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau memang harus selalu percaya padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun sarat akan keegoisan.

Sungmin tertawa. "Egois sekali."

"Heum. Aku adalah namja egois yang tidak bisa di bantah."

"Sepertinya aku harus selalu waspada kepadamu. Kau menakutkan kau tahu."

"Aku tidak menakutkan. Hanya saja kalau ada yang mengusikku atau mengusik milikku, maka bersiaplah untuk hancur."

"Ya ampun."

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sweet Cho  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang berada di depan mansion keluarga Lee. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak hanya berniat untuk mengantarkan Sungmin, tapi untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin. Membicarakan hal penting.

"Apa kedua orang tuamu ada di rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa besar.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu kyu. Kau kan tahu kalau selama beberapa minggu appa dan eomma pergi ke jepang."

"Ah, begitukah."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan keatas untuk mengganti baju dulu. Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanyanya sebelum beranjak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu sayang."

Kedua pipi Sungmin merona kala mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu." Pamit Sungmin seraya melangkah menaiki tangga rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuruh ruangan mansion Lee. Kemudian kedua mata tajamnya terarah pada satu bingkai foto yang cukup besar terpajang di tembok tidak jauh darinya. Foto Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya. Sungminnya di sana sangat manis dengan balutan dress berwarna merah muda. Sangat manis dan mempesona. Begitu cantik dan menawan. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya tidak terkontrol hanya melihat foto manis Sungmin. Apalagi aslinya.

"Aku sudah memilikinya." Gumamnya sarat akan kebahagiaan. Memiliki Sungmin adalah kebahagiaan dan anugerah. Yeoja manis yang sangat baik itu adalah miliknya, seutuhnya.

"Dan sebentar lagi, foto kita berdua akan terpajang juga di sana."

**.  
**

**.  
**

**=oOo=  
**

**.  
**

**. **

Yeoja berdarah china itu membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, membiasakan cahaya lampu yang berada di atasnya. Ia melenguh sebentar sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia mengeryit bingung sekaligus takut. Di mana aku!

CEKLEK

"Ohh, kau sudah bangun ternyata istriku. Tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih merasa pusing."

Yeoja berdarah china itu menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara namja yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya linglung.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku suamimu tentunya."

"Apa? Tapi-

"Namaku Nichkhun, dan kita sudah menikah. Namamu adalah Qian. Song Qian."

"Apa?!"

Nichkhun mengangguk. "Kita sudah menikah sayang, dan kita memiliki seorang putra yang tampan. Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan memperkenalkan dunia barumu lagi."

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

TBC  
Hahahaha xD  
Maaf malah jadi gini epepnya, gk tahu. Sejujurnya aku gk pede posting chap ini. Maaf, maaf sekali. #Bow

Chapter ini pendek, jelek, hancur #Timpuksaya :'(

FB ;; _**KyuMin JoYer Elf**_


End file.
